


Trust & Loyalty: Broken

by Slaskia



Series: Dangerous Secrets [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Betrayal, Claustrophobia, Coping, Dragons, Memories, Other, Transformation, Trust Issues, loyalty issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Arcee is still coping with her experience from the events of 'Law of Causality' and suspects the rest of the team don't believe her story fully.  This is especially the case with Ratchet, whom  has his own secrets he's keeping from everyone.Meanwhile, Starscream is having flashes of memories he doesn't remember having, causing him to not only start to question his sanity but his own devotion to the cause.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to split this fic into parts, this is the first one that will run for eight chapters. There will be a number of episode references in this part.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Autobot base 

Arcee sat down on the edge of the plateau that concealed their base, waiting for the sunrise.  As she waited she observed the stars, a part of her wondering if Kaddrocorm was watching over her.  She knew he had to be, somehow, from his home, the astral plane.  Arcee wished she could speak to him again.  The Autobot wished for a lot of things lately, to be honest. 

She rubbed her arms, her winglet’s drooping briefly.  She missed the enhanced senses she had before: even after two weeks, she _still_ wasn’t quite used to not having them.  Most of all though, she missed _flying_.  To soar in the sky, the wind caressing her wing membranes…the sense of freedom it brought her.  Her winglets flapped pathetically as she recalled the feeling.  

The others didn’t seem to understand why she missed these things.  How could they?  They hadn’t been turned into a dragon like she had.  This lack of understanding appeared to carry a sense of suspicion with it.  Like they didn’t quite believe what she had told them.  She had warned them beforehand that they would find it hard believe.  It looked it that was a self-fulling prophecy. 

Hints of color started to appear on the horizon and Arcee focused her attention on the sunrise.  She watched as the stars disappeared, little by little, as the sun made its appearance to hail in the new day.  A warm morning breeze blew across the plateau and Arcee closed her optics, enjoying it the best she could with her now limited senses, her winglets fluttering.

“Arcee!” 

_Scrap._   Arcee sighed as she looked back toward the rooftop entrance, seeing Ratchet there with his hands on his hips.  “I know…I know…,” she groaned, rolling her optics as she got to her feet.  “I’m not supposed to be outside….” 

“And yet you still keep coming up here almost every morning,” the medic scolded.  

“Oh, stop exaggerating, Ratchet,” she groaned.  “This is only the third time this week.” 

“Still, haven’t you learned anything on what happens when you disobey Optimus’ orders?” 

“Like sitting up here watching the sunrise will get me killed!”  Arcee snapped as she walked passed him onto the lift, throwing up her arms: her winglets flared in agitation along with them.  “Is this base restriction really necessary?” 

“It’s just a precaution, Arcee,” Ratchet reassured her as he joined her on the lift, placing a hand on her shoulder.  With the other hand, he activated the lift controls.  “What you went through defies conventional explanation and Optimus just wants to be sure-“ 

“’That nothing is adversely wrong’ with me.”  Arcee rolled her optics once more, folding her arms.  She had heard that argument too many times in the last two weeks.  “The problem, Ratchet, is that I’m starting to go stir crazy.  When is this…’quarantine’ going to end?” 

She heard the medic sigh and sighed right after him, knowing what it meant.  He didn’t know.  That was problematic as he was medical officer of the team: he _should_ know.  Why the frag didn’t he? 

“It may end sooner if you would just let me remove-“ Ratchet started to say, but Arcee cut him off. 

“Absolutely not!”  She snapped, throwing her arms down, winglets flaring out.  He had been referring to the red gemstone that now sat in her headcrest.  The gemstone that, according to Kaddrocrom, was the catalyst for her change.  “It’s the only thing I have left of him.  You _know_ that.” 

“Yes, I do…,” Ratchet sighed as the lift came to a stop.  “But it is of unknown origin and it has traces of organic-“ 

“I said no!” Arcee growled as she roughly knocked his hand off her shoulder and stormed off. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Back to my quarters,” she snarled.  “That seems to be the only place I’m allowed to be for any length of time these days….” 

“Arcee….” 

Arcee sprinted the rest of the way, so she didn’t have to hear another excuse.  Once in her quarters she locked the door behind her and threw herself onto her berth with a frustrated huff.  She knew locking the door was a bit pointless, as Ratchet, being the team medic, had the override code.  A code he had used before, fairly recently in fact, though at the time she didn’t mind as she had been caught in a wave of grief and needed someone to lean against. 

With a sigh, she flipped over and stared at the ceiling.  She couldn’t blame Ratchet, as he was just doing his job.  However, she kept getting the feeling he was hiding something from her.  Like some bad news he didn’t want to reveal unless he was absolutely certain.  It would explain the frequent scans he did on her almost every day.  _Would it hurt if he told me what he was looking for?_  

She sighed, wondering if she should try to access the _Navkadur_ again to find out.  However, the few times she tried to since she had returned had been unsuccessful.  _Is it because I’m Cybertronian again?  I thought you said I should still be able to access it?_  

“’Only when you have a clear purpose in mind’,” she muttered to herself, recalling exactly what the dragon had said on that matter.  _Is my purpose not clear enough?  Or is there another reason?_   She did recall something about the place not giving up information if it was not the right time.  Perhaps that was the reason. 

She sighed once more and flipped onto her side.  It would have been nice to go there again just once.  If only to confirm in her own mind that what she had experienced was real…. 

\-- 

_Meanwhile…_  

Ratchet sighed as he watched her disappear down the hallway, knowing it was pointless to go after her.  Instead, he returned to his work area and started reading her test results again.  Normally, Arcee was a model patient:  she listened to his advice and followed it.  Lately though, she’s been rather rebellious and this little spat they just had was another taste of it. 

_It’s likely she picked up that we don’t quite believe her story._   Well, he could only speak for himself in that regard for sure, but he saw the signs in the other’s.  Even Optimus, he noticed, seemed a little doubtful.  It didn’t help her case any when some aspects of her behavior had clearly changed from the norm. 

The biggest one being her winglets.  While she had moved them in tune to her emotions before, it had never been to the extent she uses them now.  It reminded him of seeker wings, particularly _Vosian_ seekers.  Their wings joints were flexible enough where they could have entire _conversations_ by just fluttering and twitching their wings in a certain way.  That’s what he suspected from the few times he witnessed them in action on the likes of Starscream and his two counterparts, Skywarp and Thundercracker.  At the very least, Starscream appeared to be able to give those two very detailed commands with his wings alone.  It would have been a fascinating thing to study and decode, but both Skywarp and Thundercracker were killed on Aquatron by the Quintessons.  This left Starscream as the only Vosian seeker within Megatron’s command in the present day.  A lost opportunity for his curious scientist side, but not missed at all by his medic side.  

Arcee’s winglet’s, on the other hand, weren’t nearly as mobile, but they could be still be used to show a wide range of emotion.  And those emotive tells were eerily similar to seeker tells.  Could it be a coincidence due to ‘dragon’ body language being similar? Or…. 

Because she’s not really Arcee? 

Ratchet looked again at the single most damning evidence for that theory: her spark readings.  Her overall signature still matched what he had on file, but the underlaying energy, her _resonance,_ was different.  Even her sparks color was different!  Before it was a shade of blue: now it was purple.  He hadn’t told anyone else this yet, not even Optimus, as he was hoping it would return to normal, however it has yet to show any signs of doing so. 

He had two theories on this.  One is that being changed into another lifeform, however temporary, permanently changed her spark, which could carry unknown repercussions.  Or she is a plant by the entity that took her from them in the first place.  For what reason he could not fathom, though he had to guess that damn ‘ground and sky’ prophecy it was spouting had something to do with it.  He didn’t know which theory he preferred. 

Ratchet thumped his workbench lightly in frustration.  He loved Arcee, had for some time.  Yet something always got in the way.  First it was Tailgate and after he was killed Arcee closed herself off to everyone.  Ratchet was willing to wait until she was ready back then.  However, Cliffjumper broke through to her first, taking her away yet again.  When he was killed, made sure he was right there to comfort her and comfort her he did.  Then she went and got herself killed…only to come back again by some miracle.  He had done what he did before, be there for her as she grieved the loss of this ‘Kaddrocrom’, but now…. 

He hit the workbench again, this time harder.  Now there are signs she was not Arcee at all…that the little two-wheeler he had adored was likely lost to him forever.  Curse his inability to tell her his feelings when he had the chance! 

“Is everything alright, old friend?” 

The medic jumped at the Prime’s voice, quickly taking the spark readings off the screens.  Fortunately, Optimus was approaching from the side of the room that didn’t have a clear view of the medical screens.  “I’m fine, Optimus,” Ratchet replied, feeling a little embarrassed at being caught in his fit.  “Just…frustrated.” 

“Hmmm.  Arcee was on the roof again,” the Prime guessed. 

“Yes, she was,” the medic confirmed with a sigh.  “And she’s getting more belligerent about it.  She’s usually more patient and understanding on such things!” 

“It would appear her recent experience has affected her more greatly than we have anticipated.”  After a pause, he asked.  “What is her progress?” 

Ratchet brought up the most recent scans involving the gemstone and the very first one for comparison.  “The organic matter that coated the gemstone is nearly gone, only traces remain,” Ratchet explained.  “A few more days, at most, before her systems lush it out completely.  I would feel better if we could have the gemstone removed and replaced with proper cybertronian materials.” 

“Which she does not desire and we should abide by her wishes,” Optimus reminded him. 

Ratchet nodded once, having been ‘reminded’ by Arcee herself only a short time ago.  “Thing is, I don’t think we _have_ a few days,” he grumbled, folding his arms.  “Before she completely snaps.” 

The Prime appeared to think a moment.  “Where is she now?” he asked. 

“She said she was going to her quarters,” Ratchet replied.  “Probably locked the door as well, as she’s been tending to do as of late when she had one of her…fits.” 

“I will see if she is willing to speak to me,” the Prime announced as he started walking in that direction. 

“Good luck…,” Ratchet muttered under his breath.  He doubted Optimus would get much more out of her than the same arguments he had been getting. 

\-- 

Arcee had just decided her time was better spent in the training room rather than sulking here in her quarters when there was a knock at her door.  From how high up it was, it could only be Optimus.  Knowing what he likely wanted to talk about, but not about to refuse his request to speak to her, she walked over and unlocked the door.  “Optimus,” she said, bowing her head and twitching her winglets.  

_Scrap…I did it again!_   She felt her face heat up slightly.  Arcee had been trying to stop doing the dragon greeting since she came back, but it was just automatic when it came to Optimus.  

Optimus, for his part, seemed to have gotten used to it.  “May I come in, Arcee?” he asked. 

“Of course, Optimus,” Arcee replied, stepping back and to the side to allow the much larger bot in. 

“Why were you on the roof again?” was the very first thing Optimus asked. 

“I needed to get _out_ ,” Arcee stated flatly, trying to not snap at the Prime. “I feel… _caged_ …being forced to stay inside all the time.  I needed to see the sky…to feel the wind on my wings….” She smacked her head at her choice of words on the last one.  “Scrap….” 

“Your mind still believes it’s a dragon?”  There was no accusation in his voice, only curiosity. 

Arcee grimly nodded.  “It-it’s like…,” she struggled to find the right words.  “This body isn’t mine…that it is the wrong one somehow.  Yet I know that is not true…as I was created with this body...and before what happened with Kaddrocrom…I didn’t feel like this.”  She started pacing her room, Optimus patiently watching and listening.  “It’s so confusing…I don’t know if-if I really experienced all that or not.  Yet I remember what I felt so vividly…so clearly…it had to be real, right?”  Arcee stopped pacing and rubbed her face.  “But, aside from what remember and feel, I can’t even prove it to _myself_ :  I haven’t been able to return to the _Navkadur_ since I changed back….” 

“The what?”  Optimus looked a tad confused.  Arcee then remembered that she had left that out during her ‘debrief’. 

“ _Navkadur_ …or Mind of All,” Arcee explained.  “Kaddrocrom told me it was place of learning and knowledge…a place where those deemed worthy could come together and do things if they wished, though he admitted not many were ‘worthy’ as of late.  I didn’t mention it before as I felt the rest of my story would be hard enough to swallow as is.” 

“Where is this place?”  Optimus asked, looking very curious. 

“It’s connected to the astral plane, Kaddrocrom’s home.  So, you can’t ‘physically’ go there:  you can only reach it by sending your consciousness there with the right meditation techniques.”  She sighed.  “I’d love to show you, Optimus…but like I said, I haven’t been able to return there myself.”  Arcee paused a moment, debating on asking what was on her mind next.  “Optimus…am I going crazy?  Was everything I experience an elaborate hallucination from being near death?  I…I don’t know anymore.” 

“I’m afraid I cannot answer that, Arcee,” Optimus replied regrettably.  He put a hand on her shoulder.  “Whether real or imagined, what you experienced had a profound impact on you and should not be discarded so casually.  There’s a reason you experienced this, you just need discover what that reason is.” 

“’There’s a reason for everything’,” Arcee sighed, as she felt him remove his hand.  “Kaddrocrom was always telling me that in one way or another…other one was ‘Some things are meant to be’…” 

“He sounds to be a very wise being,” Optimus said, a small smile on his face.  “One that should be heeded.” 

“Yeah…and I was such an aft toward him at the start,” Arcee chuckled slightly.  “Kept getting on me about my cursing too.” 

“Your choice of language _could_ use some improvement.”  Optimus’ tone was teasing. 

“Oh, not you too, Optimus.”  Arcee lamented, though she was smiling.  After a moment, she said. “Thank you, Optimus…I feel a little better.” 

“If you ever need to talk, you know I am willing to listen,” Optimus told her as he turned to leave. 

Arcee nodded in acknowledgement.  After the Prime left and the door was closed once more, she sat down heavily on her berth.  While she did honestly feel a little better, it was only due to being able to discuss what she was going through.  However, she didn’t mention that she felt everyone was suspicious of her. 

She rubbed her arms with uncertainty.  Arcee was certain Optimus would have told her it wasn’t suspicion but concern for her wellbeing, but he couldn’t speak for the other’s in that case.  She was worried about Ratchet with his constant request to remove the gemstone. 

Gingerly, she reached up and stroked said gemstone, noting how warm it felt to her touch.  The medic probably felt it was the source of her ‘problems’ and part of her agreed with him.  However, not only was it really the only thing she had left of Kaddrocrom, but she felt it was very much a _part_ of her much like her spark was.  Something that should not be removed for any reason.  It was something else she couldn’t properly explain to them, so she had stuck to the ‘sentimental’ excuse in her arguments. 

With a sigh, she left her quarters, heading for the training room.  Perhaps some exercises will help clear her mind and ‘remind’ it she wasn’t a dragon anymore…. 

\-- 

Nemesis 

_Someone was very angry at him.  The smaller bot was screaming, stomping her feet, though oddly her body appeared fuzzy and indistinct, especially her face.  He was trying to talk her down, to convince her that everything was going to be alright, but then there was pain on the side of his face._

_She had slapped him.  She had never done that before…._  

Starscream jolted awake, the dream vanishing completely before he could grasp it.  _Not again._   He sat up on his berth, rubbing his head.  Ever since he retrieved Megatron from the space bridge debris field, and not by choice, he had been having these odd dreams, flashes of memories he didn’t know he had.  He was certain it had to do with the dark energon, as they grew more frequent every time he was close to Megatron.  So, he had made it a point to ‘not’ be near the Warlord if he could help it.  Not an easy thing to do, since he was the Second-in-Command.  He did his best anyway, as these flashes were a distraction and the last thing he needed was for Megatron to think he was slacking off. 

With a sigh, he slipped off his berth.  After doing some wing preening, which was not easy when alone, and taking in some energon from his private dispenser, he left his quarters.  He hadn’t gotten far down the corridor when someone called to him. 

“Commander Starscream.”  It was Knockout. 

“Yes,” Starscream queried as he looked back at the medic, one wing twitching irritably. 

“Have you heard anything from Breakdown?”  Knockout asked, concern in his tone.  

“Considering I have only just emerged from recharge, no I have not,” Stasrcream grumbled.  “Why? Where did he go?” 

“He left to track an energon signal in…Russia…I think it was,” the medic explained.  “He was supposed to return over a breem ago and I’m up to my neck in drone maintenance appointments!” 

Starscream rolled his optics, a wing twitching again.  He was about to tell him to go speak to Soundwave when he remembered that Knockout didn’t have that authorization when it came to field missions.  He did, however, as Second-in-Command.  “I’ll go talk to Soundwave,” he sighed as he turned and started heading to the Command Center.  “He’ll most likely know.”  

“Thank you, Commander.”  Knockout’s tone was grateful. 

Starscream was just hoping Megatron wasn’t _in_ the Command Center right now….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Arcee and Starscream continue to struggle with their respective issues and Ratchet comes to a new conclusion.

Nemesis 

Starscream stomped away from the Command Center, furious.  Not only had he discovered that Breakdown had been captured by humans, but Megatron, in his ‘wisdom’ decided to not only go against his advice of sending a rescue team, but told him that Breakdown was on his own.  Starscream had tried to convince him otherwise, but was shot down by a mere glance. 

“More signs of his madness!”  He growled to himself, his wings flared and twitched as walked.  “Yes, we outnumber the Autobots, but that does not mean we should discard our own forces so recklessly!  Everybot on this ship is important!” 

_“...my…duty to protect…my people….”_  

Starscream stopped in his tracks, one hand rubbing his forehead.  _Another one?  I wasn’t even that close to that bastard!_   These flashes were getting tiresome.  Yet, while he couldn’t recall it completely, as it had faded away like all the others, he had a sense that he agreed with it.  As Second-in-Command, he was in charge of seeing to troop wellbeing and safety.  He _will_ rescue Breakdown, whether Megatron wished it or not! 

His purpose clear, he headed for the flier drone barracks…. 

\-- 

_A couple of hours later…_  

Autobot base 

Ratchet was pleased with what he had witnessed. 

Earlier, Bulkhead had reported in:  he had been ambushed by Breakdown while tracking an energon signal.  Oddly enough, though Bulkhead had lost that encounter, he hadn’t been scrapped.  In fact, Breakdown was nowhere in sight when they opened a ground bridge for him. 

After some discussion, it was determined that MECH had likely taken Breakdown.  Optimus had decided they should go rescue him, though Bulkhead refused to help.  Arcee, on the other hand, while she questioned rescuing the Con, the fact she was about to leave the base _legitimately_ had clearly filled the two-wheeler with excitement.  The medic hadn’t missed how her winglets fluttered rapidly when Optimus told her she was to come along, along with a barely audible ‘squee’.  Ratchet never heard her make such a sound before…but he found it rather cute. Her clearly embarrassed expression afterward even more so. 

Since he was going with, he got to observe her performance on the field.  Aside from being briefly distracted from the new surroundings, Arcee performed, and acted, just like she usually did.  With grace, precision and professionalism. 

That was until they came to Bulkhead’s rescue when Starscream and a squad of jetcons showed up:  Bulkhead had apparently decided to come after all and succeeded in freeing Breakdown.  While they chased the seeker and his escort away, Breakdown fleeing with them, how Arcee reacted to their presence was worrying.  After they had flown off, Ratchet saw her staring after them, envy and jealousy etched on her face.  They had to call her name a few times to get her attention so she knew they were returning to base. 

While her reaction to the Decepticon flyers were concerning, the overall result was more promising.  Arcee was clearly in a lighter mood after having her first mission since her return.  After with some discussion with Optimus, it was decided to remove the restrictions on her.  That only made her even more elated.  Probably for the best anyway, as Jack had commented that the excuse of his ‘bike’ being in the shop was starting to wear thin with this mother.  

A few days later, however, June Darby ended having to be ‘brought into the fold’ anyway. 

Apparently, Airachnid found out Arcee was still alive and teamed up with MECH to try to get revenge on both her and Jack.  MECH kidnapped June to lure them both into a trap, using a jamming device to ensure they couldn’t call for help.  Fortunately, Jack was able to use his own resourcefulness to contact Agent Fowler and his timely arrival ensured all three of them made it out intact. 

What worried Ratchet in this case was how Jack described the fight between Arcee and Airachnid.  He claimed Arcee fought with greater aggressiveness and fierceness than he saw the last time.  Ratchet had a guess as to why:  Airachnid was responsible for Kaddrocrom’s passing.  Whether he was real or not, as far as Arcee was concerned, she had two lives to avenge. 

All the while, her spark still showed no signs of reverting to normal…. 

\-- 

_Early morning_  

Nemesis 

_He was rushing through the hallways.  Around him he could see the bodies of his fallen soldiers and non-combat personal.  Slaughtered by these brutes.  He had to find her.  Get to her, before it was too late!_

_“Stop right there!” one of the invaders challenged.  He ducked the incoming blow easily and countered with a swift thrust into the brute’s spark chamber…._  

Starscream’s optics snapped open, only find himself not in his quarters on his berth.  He was in the middle of a hallway on the ship.  _What?  How did I get here?  Was I…stasis walking!?_   Then he became aware of a dead weight on his right arm.  Looking at it, his optics widened in horror. 

Impaled on his sharp claws was one of the vehicon drones.  The bot must have encountered him during his stasis walk and tried to wake him.  A mistake that cost him his life. 

Starscream pulled his claws out of the corpse, letting it fall to the ground as he staggered back.  “What is wrong with me?” he muttered.  “First I’m having these flashes…now I’m killing drones while in recharge!?” 

He needed to go Knockout.  Maybe he knew what was going on with his head.  But…wouldn’t he be obligated to inform Megatron that his SIC was starting to go crazy?  He did _not_ want to give Megatron a reason to beat him within an inch of his life!  No, he had to deal with this himself.  

Starting by disposing of a body…. 

\-- 

_A week later…_  

That had not been a good day. 

While she and Bulkhead had recovered the polarity gauntlet, Arcee felt like she took a few steps back on her ‘recovery’.  During the initial encounter with Airachnid and Breakdown, when she had Bulkhead toss her into the air, she completely lost focus.  For a brief few nanos, she thought she was flying, even tried flapping her winglets.  Arcee had barely snapped out of it in time to adjust herself to land before she faceplanted into the ground. 

Airachnid had made a snide remark about ‘trying to fly’ and that set her off.  Her anger cost her:  she not only got a nice slash in her chest plate, which Ratchet was currently fixing, but she spent the next breem or so stuck to Bulkhead’s back when the polarity gauntlet was used on them.  It had really cramped her style when they got into battle with the two Con’s later.  Fortunately, they did get free and ‘returned the favor’ to the Con’s in the end. 

“It’s not uncommon to have a relapse or two during recovery,” Ratchet was reassuring her as he finished his work.  “Don’t worry about it.” 

“I _do_ worry!” Arcee countered.  “This happened during _battle_ and I was lucky to only get this slash and ending up a metal cape for Bulkhead for a while as a consequence.  Next time I may not be so lucky.” 

Arcee felt him put a hand on her shoulder.  “It will be alright, Arcee. Don’t let one little set back bother you so much.  But do keep me informed if you have any more incidents like this.” 

She vented a sigh and nodded, quietly thanking him before slipping off the berth and heading toward her quarters.  What she didn’t tell him, was that since that moment, she felt a very strong urge to fly…. 

\-- 

Ratchet watched her go before making a note in her file on what she confessed.  Said file was getting bigger and bigger with all these notes of observations and concerns.  He was starting to worry she won’t get much better than this. 

“Is there something wrong with her?”  It was June, Jack’s mother.  “I’m getting the impression she’s not usually like this.” 

Obviously, as both a nurse and the mother of Arcee’s charge, June would be concerned about the wellbeing of her son’s guardian.  He debated briefly on what to tell her and decided that he could use another medical professional’s view on Arcee’s case, even if said professional was human.  “Arcee is recovering from a fairly recent traumatic event,” Ratchet started, before giving her the very basics of her experience, along with her current symptoms.  He didn’t mention anything about her spark, as he knew that would be beyond June’s understanding.  When he finished, June was quiet for a few moments, taking it all in. 

“Sounds like species dysphoria,” she finally said. 

“Pardon?”  Ratchet asked, confused. 

“It’s a condition where the person thinks they are a species that does not fit the body they currently inhabit,” June explained.  “They think they a really something like a wolf…cat…fox…even mythological creatures like elves and unicorns, but trapped in a human body.” 

“In Arcee’s case, it would be a dragon trapped in cybertronian one,” Ratchet muttered.  “However, she showed no symptoms of this ‘species dysphoria’ prior to her near death experience.” 

“It could be a coping mechanism for that trauma.  However, to be fair, this phenomenon has only recently started being studied in any serious manner,” June admitted.  “So, little is understood about it, let alone knowledge on how to _treat_ it.  Many ‘cases’ do appear to be just a phase kids go through to make themselves look ‘cool’.” 

“Well, for our kind, Arcee is _well_ past the adolescent stage,” Ratchet informed her.  “Plus, it doesn’t explain the tangible _physical_ evidence we have regarding her claims.  In particular that gemstone that now sits in her headcrest.”  _And the change in her spark…_  

“A gemstone?  What kind?” 

“I don’t know,” Ratchet admitted with a sigh.  “I’ve checked every human and cybertronian mineralogy database and found no match.  It’s completely foreign to me…and I worry it may be the source of her current…mental state.  But she won’t let me remove it for ‘sentimental’ reasons!” 

June appeared to be thinking, then sighed and slumped her shoulders.  “I’m afraid I can’t help you there, Ratchet,” she admitted.  “I’m only a nurse, not a trained mental health professional.” 

“I still appreciate your input, Miss Darby.” 

“Anytime Doc.” 

As she walked away to rejoin the rest of humans, Ratchet turned to his console and hastily started inputting a new note in Arcee’s file under ‘theories’.  June’s talk of ‘species dysphoria’ had gave him a new, frightening possibility to consider.  That Kaddrocrom was not only real…but the entire purpose of what he put Arcee through was to prepare her to for his eventual return…in her body. 

He will have watch Arcee very carefully, he decided.  If she showed signs of this being true, he may have to take drastic measures to ensure it doesn’t happen.  Fortunately, he was already constructing the means to do just that on the sly, just in case…. 

\-- 

Nemesis 

Starscream hadn’t had any stasis walking incidents since that one where he killed the drone.  At least as far as he could tell, thanks to his precautionary measures.  First, he installed an access panel on the _inside_ of his quarters.  Instead of a number code like on the outside, he used a simple puzzle game, which he changed each night before going into recharge.  In theory, his stasis walking self wouldn’t be able to work it out.  That was the second line of defense though. 

The first line of defense was him chaining one of his feet to the berth.  Again, in theory, if he tried to stasis walk, he would trip and fall on his face, waking himself up. So far that hadn’t happened:  when he woke up he was on his berth like he should be.  He was starting to think that was a one off, until he woke up one day. 

Starscream had found himself on the floor of his quarters, feeling like he had gotten no rest at all.  Looking down at the chain, he found it had been cut clean through with his claws:  from the bruising on his ankle, it appeared he did try to yank it off first.  Then he looked at the door… 

It was covered in scratches from his own claws.  Like he had been a raging animal trying to get out of its cage.  Thank Primus he didn’t seem to know how to open the lock while in that state.  Who knows how many bots he would have slaughtered before he was put down! 

_By the Pit…what was I dreaming last night?_   He tried to recall, but like all other times, he could not.  It had to be something intense to throw him into a rage like that.  Now, though, he was worried it wasn’t just the dark energon that was triggering this.  It just started this.   What else could be continuing it? 

Shakely, he got to his feet, trying to think.  Though he remembered nothing of the dreams and flashes themselves, he did get a sense of familiarity of the _location_.  But where? 

_Vos?_   He started pacing.  _No, I remember everything of Vos clearly…even its destruction._   Moon Base One couldn’t have been it either, as he didn’t spend much time there.  Unlike…. 

Trypticon Station. 

He stopped pacing, his wings dropping, as it hit him.  Much of his time there was fuzzy and that station had been converted into the very ship he was standing in.  _Primus…_ Starscream nearly lost balance, but a nearby wall stopped him from completely falling over.  He slid down the wall until he was sitting, venting heavily. 

_What do I do?  I can’t go to Knockout…I’ll be thrown into confinement for sure!_   Solitary confinement for a seeker was pretty much a one-way ticket to insanity.  _That or Megatron will just scrap me._   He didn’t want that either.  Being put into permanent stasis lock didn’t sound ideal either.  So, what was left? 

Leaving. 

The very idea shocked him.  Just up and leaving the Decepticons?  No, just leaving the fragging _ship_.  That would still put him in a tricky spot, however, for any unexplained extended absence would be seen as desertion by Megatron.  Yet, if he didn’t, he’ll no doubt eventually lose complete control over himself and wind up scrapped anyway. 

_It’s not like Megatron appreciates what I do here._   He never listened to his advice and even the smallest failure was met with harsh punishment.  Punishments no other bot on the ship received for similar offenses.  It wasn’t fair.  Why just him? 

He had to do it.  For the sake of his life and mind:  he was no good to the cause if he didn’t have control over both. 

His mind made up, he took what was left of the chain off his ankle and rose to his feet.  That ankle ached a bit, but not bad enough to impede him.  After drinking down as much energon as his tank could handle, he unlocked his door.  The door, thankfully still opened easily. 

Starscream walked out of his quarters and down the hallway as casually as he could.  Keeping his wings still and face neutral was difficult, however, due to the turmoil in his mind.  Though these rage incidents have only happened while he was recharging so far, he still feared one happening while he was wide awake.  It just needed the right trigger.  Like Megatron. 

Fortunately, luck was with him for once, no Megatron crossed his path as he made his way to the ships deck.  Once there, he wasted no time transforming and taking off, shutting off his signal emitter in the process.  He didn’t know where he should go just yet, right now he just wanted to get as far away from the ship as possible….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, species dysphoria is a direct reference to 'otherkin' (and other related terms): it took me a few searches to find out if there was proper medical term for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus searches for answers to help Arcee, while Arcee winds up in a situation she really doesn't want to be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be 'Rock Bottom' for a couple of chaps. *sorrynotsorry*

_Couple of days later._  

Valley 

This was the place.  Where they found Arcee after a nearly month-long absence of believing she was with the Allsaprk.  The place where a miracle happened.  A place where a dragon died. 

Optimus stood within the small clearing, scanning the area.  He saw no body, no remains and any sign of battle have almost long been completely worn away by nature.  The only thing left was one of Airachnid’s holes, now partly collapsed.  Yet there was something else here, something he could _feel._   A faint change in energy of the area.  If what Arcee had told them about the nature of dragons was true, then he surmised what he was feeling was a slight weakening between planes, likely due to Kaddrocrom’s passing. 

He had come here because he had been growing increasingly concerned for Arcee.  She had been growing visibly more frustrated again, despite having full freedom once more.  While his offer to listen if she needed to talk was still open, she had yet to approach him.  She seemed to be starting to close herself off instead. 

While Ratchet searched for answers in the realm of science, he decided to look for them in the mystical.  If Kaddrocrom really had just ‘gone home’ as Arcee claimed, then a place like this should allow him to contact him.  Perhaps.  The Prime admitted this was a bit of a long shot. 

“Kaddrocrom, if you can hear me,” Optimus spoke.  “I need to speak with you, about Arcee.”  After a pause, he added.  “Her mind appears confused, still believes it is a dragon when it is not.  I need your guidance to help her.” 

There was nothing save for a gentle breeze and the sounds of the native life. He waited for several kliks to be sure.  Then, just as he was turning to call for a ground bridge, something manifested just within his peripheral vision.  A small, glowing golden orb. 

“Kaddrocrom?” he asked, turning to see it fully. 

“Follow.”  The voice was but a whisper in his audio, but familiar.  It was the same voice he heard at the altar site.  It zipped off quickly in a direction, then stopped, as if waiting for him.  Optimus transformed and started driving toward it.  When he was close enough it took off again. 

He followed. 

\-- 

_Meanwhile…_  

Abandoned Mine 

She did not want to go in there. 

Arcee stared at the cave entrance, feeling a sense of unease.  She wasn’t claustrophobic by any means, but lately she felt she may as well be.  The urge to fly was getting stronger and it would not be satisfied by going underground. Nope. 

_Not that I can satisfy it to begin with._   Oh, to be a flier frame right now. 

“’Cee?  Hey, Arcee!” 

Arcee snapped back to awareness and looked up apologetically at Bulkhead.  “Sorry, Bulk…zoned out for a moment,” she sighed.  Nearby Miko was griping about some concert and Jack was doing his best to ignore her.  “You sure those readings are right?  This mine was stripped of energon four…maybe five years ago…and ‘Cons never leave energon behind.” 

“And yet I am getting a signal,” Bulkhead stated, looking just as confused as she was.  “Faint, but there.  It must be energon.” 

“That doesn’t make sense.” 

“Um, guys….”  It was Jack.  He was pointing at Miko, whom was running into the cave.  

“She went in…unbelievable,” Arcee sighed. 

“Really?  Have you _met_ her?”  Jack teased. 

“Miko!  Get back here!”  Bulkhead cried as he chased after Miko. 

“It would be kind of interesting to see,” Jack started to say.  “You know, if it where-“ 

“Safe?” Arcee interrupted, putting a hand on her hip.  “A stripped mine can be structurally unstable, Jack.” 

“I promise to step lightly.” 

Arcee sighed, looking at the cave again.  She _really_ did not want to go in, but she also didn’t want to deprive Jack of an opportunity to satisfy his curiosity.  Plus…Miko was already in there.  “Just…don’t tell your mom,” she relented as she turned to walk in, Jack stepping in line beside her. 

She could already feel the anxiety creeping up on her as they went deeper.  Her winglets were starting to twitch and droop, and she kept glancing at the walls and ceiling.  They were too close for her comfort.  

“Are you, OK, Arcee?” Jack suddenly asked, startling her. 

“Huh?  Yeah…I’m just…not too keen on being underground for some reason,” she admitted with a sigh. 

“Didn’t know you were claustrophobic.” 

“I’m not…just….”  She sighed once more.  “I can’t really explain it.”  Well she could, but she didn’t want Jack, and by extension, his mother, to start thinking she was going crazy.  She had enough suspicious looks from the team as is.  Fortunately, Jack decided not to press the issue. 

The cave split off in three directions at one point.  One, on the left, looked like it went deeper below ground as it had a declining slope to it.  Her processor was saying ‘nope’ to that route:  she wanted to say as close to the surface as possible.  The other two looked like they would stay on level with the entrance.  One continued relatively straight, the other went right: she decided to go right. 

At that point, Jack started walking ahead.  She didn’t mind, as, so far, the cave seemed stable, plus he was still in ‘quick to grab’ range.  The walls still felt like they were closing in on her though, her winglets now fully down, their shuddering matching her increasing anxiety.  She noticed the route was taking them in a loop to the left.  Maybe it connected back to the main tunnel?  She hoped so:  the sooner she got back out of here, the better. 

Up ahead, she could see an increase in the light level and it appeared this route ended into a larger chamber.  If it did, perhaps the increase space will ease her anxiety a bit before they continued on.  The thought nearly made her run for it, but Jack suddenly stopped short just before the entrance of the chamber, and ducked behind a rock.  This got her attention. 

“Arcee…,” Jack whispered, pointing into the chamber. 

Arcee, her uncharacteristic claustrophobia now replaced by simple alarm and caution, went into stealth mode.  She stayed in cover until she was next to Jack and looked in herself.  Her optics widened in surprise. 

The chamber was fairly large, a few beams of sunlight illuminating it.  To the right was another tunnel and if her navigation system was right, that lead right back outside.  On the left, she spied a few Decepticon drill machines.  That was surprising enough, but really got her was the form of a certain silver seeker perched on one of those machines. 

“Is that…,” Jack was quietly asking. 

“That’s Starscream…,” Arcee confirmed in whisper.  The seeker looked a bit like a gargoyle, the way he was sitting with this legs half crossed, arms folded over his knees and head rested upon them. 

“What is he doing here?” 

“Recharging from the looks of it.”  Then she noticed the piece of broken raw energon in one of his hands…and more on the ground below him.  “Correction…more like he’s in a catatonic state.” 

“Too much energon?” 

“Too much _raw_ energon,” Arcee corrected.  “We can ‘digest’ raw energon, but it takes a lot of effort from our systems.  Eat too much and we get put into a catatonic state like he seems to be in until the processing is done.” 

“Ah…like the food coma we can get into after Thanksgiving dinner,” Jack stated, understanding.  “Or any large meal….” 

“Have your phone on you?” 

“Of course.”  The teenager brought it out. 

“Take a picture.  Optimus will want to see this.” 

“Ok.”  She watched as he did so.  “What would be so interesting about Starscream eating too much?” 

“If he’s eating raw energon, it means he no longer has easy access to the refined stuff,” Arcee explained.  “That means, for one reason or another, he’s left the Decepticons.” 

“Whoa…why would he do that?” Jack asked.  “Isn’t he…like…Megatron’s Second-In-Command?” 

“Starscream has always been rather unpredictable, Jack,” Arcee muttered.  “Who knows.”  She keyed her comm, thinking to warn Bulkhead that there was a ‘Con in the cave with them.  “Bulkhead, come in.”  No response.  “Bulkhead?”  Still no answer. “Scrap…the mineral composition of this cave must be blocking comm traffic.” 

“What do we do?” 

While it was tempting to scrap the seeker while he was helpless, Optimus’ mantra of not harming those that are helpless was at the forefront of her processer.  “Best we leave sleeping seekers lie…,” Arcee told him as she considered their options for leaving.  They could go back the way they came, or attempt to sneak through the chamber to the tunnel on the other side.  The latter would be quicker, but the problem was that there was no telling when Starscream would wake up.  The other problem was that feeling of claustrophobia was back and getting worse, leaving her doubtful she’ll make it back out using the long way before she has a panic attack.  _Short way it is…_  

Signaling for Jack to stay close, she quietly crept into the chamber, keeping an eye on Starscream.  They weren’t a few steps in when she heard something heavy coming from the other tunnel.  It…sounded heavier than Bulkhead...and when she saw the first hint of a large silver bot entering the chamber, she grabbed Jack and ducked back into the other tunnel. 

_Scrap!  First Starscream…now Megatron!?_ Her spark was racing.  On the verge of a claustrophobia induced panic attack and now two of the most dangerous ‘Cons she knew were way too close for comfort.  Could this outing get any worse? 

“Starscream!”  Megatron’s voice bellowed.  Around them a few loose rocks rained down, reminding her that this cave was not likely stable. 

Yep, it can get worse…. 

\-- 

Someone was shouting at him. 

Starscream struggled to focus his senses, to come out of his stupor.  _Frag…should not have eaten so much at one sitting._   He thought he was safe here.  This mine had been stripped bare, save for a few small deposits for his own use in a situation like this.  So, there should have been no reason for anyone else to come here. 

His name was called again, closer this time.  He managed to moan.  Then he felt he was flying…but his flight was cut short by a cave wall.  Pain erupted on his back, followed by a contraction in his tank.  “Gauuh!”  Starscream cried as his body started an emergency tank purge.  Bending over, he retched up a mix of partly processed energon, shards and refinery bile.  The stench of the latter quickly started to fill the chamber. 

That had hurt like a son of a glitch, but at least he was fully awake now.  “W-who…,” he growled, getting to his feet, albeit a bit wobbly.  “Who dares to interrupt-“ Starscream stopped short when he saw a none too pleased Megatron looking at him.  “Megatron!” He immediately felt himself start to cower.  “H-how did you…” 

“Find you?”  Megatron finished for him.  “I know you were purposely leaving some energon unmined for your personal use in select mines…it was only a matter of figuring out which mine you scurried into.  Soundwave just happened to glimpse you entering this one.” 

_Blast that Soundwave!_ “What do you want?” Starscream demanded, his wings hiking up a bit. 

“Answers,” the warlord growled. 

\-- 

Well, one escape route was now gone. 

The impact of the seeker hitting the wall dislodged some rather large boulders, which now blocked the long way out.  That left the path through the chamber, where the two ‘Cons were.  Not an ideal situation at all.  At least the brief overcharge rush over the small cave in drove back her anxiety.  For now. 

“Ugh…what is that smell?” Jack was asking, pinching his nose. 

“A chemical we use to refine raw energon internally,” Arcee replied after turning off her olfactory sensors to prevent a reflex gag on her end.  It was never a pleasant smell and she felt sorry for Jack, who had no means to turn his sense of smell off. 

“Smells worse than grandma’s meatloaf surprise….” 

“I’ll have to take your word on that,” Arcee stated before peeking into the chamber to see where the two ‘Con’s where. 

“Answers!?” Starscream was snarling, his wings high.  “On what!?” 

“Several crates of refined energon have gone missing as of late.  I would like to know where they are.” 

“I’ve been doing reports of those disappearances for _orns_ and you only just _now_ come to me about it!?”  His wings flicked a couple of times.  “If you’re thinking I’m responsible you would be mistaken!  I if had done it, I wouldn’t be eating raw energon!”  His wings drooped a bit as he said the next bit in a lower, definitely annoyed, tone.  “And do you know how fragging _painful_ it is to have raw energon forcefully purged from your tank?” 

She couldn’t quite see Megatron’s expression, but he looked like he rolled his optics.  “So, it was premature of me to assume you had a hand in that,” the warlord admitted.  “However, other strange things have occurred before your…unannounced departure, Starscream,” Megatron took a step toward him.  “First and foremost, the body of a drone was found, with your signature kill wound.”  The seeker’s wings snapped back before dropping to their lowest point.  “You are not known for killing drones for the hell of it, Starscream, so why kill this one?” 

“I…”  Starscream’s wings were twitching as he struggled to explain.  Arcee, by now, was finding herself more interested in what his wings were doing than what he was saying.   

_Main wings twitching…anxiety._  

“I don’t know why…,” Starscream muttered. 

“What do you mean you don’t know!”  Megatron bellowed, taking another step toward him. 

“I was stasis walking when it happened!”  Starscream blurted out, hopping to the side a few times to get more distance from him. 

Megatron turned to keep the seeker in his sights: he seemed a bit surprised.  “Stasis walking?  You do not have that condition noted in your medical file, Starscream.” 

“And yet I lay down on my berth one moment…the next I walk up in the hallway with a dead drone on my claws!”  Starscream’s small wings flicked once.  

_Agitation._  

“I suppose a ‘stasis walk’ is the cause of the current state of your quarters?” 

“Uh…yes…..”  More anxious wing twitches. 

“And you didn’t think to report to sickbay?” 

“Oh, come on, Megatron,” Starscream growled, his wings flaring out a bit.  She couldn’t quite translate that one, but from the rest of his body language and tone, it was likely annoyance and anger.  “You don’t think I don’t know what will happen if I did?  I’m not an idiot!  You’d think I’m crazy!” 

“Think?”  Megatron’s tone was mocking. 

Now those wings were fully flared and trembling in obvious fury.  “I’m not crazy!”  the seeker screeched.  “It’s that damn dark energon!  It’s fragging with your mind and trying to do the same to me!  That’s why I left!  To get away from your dark energon corrupted aft to save my mind!” 

“My mind is clear, Starscream,” Megatron said darkly. 

“Oh, the crazy ones always think they are sane,” Starscream scowled, with a dismissive hand wave.  “And I know you are not!”  By now the seekers wings were in what she figured was their ‘neutral’ position, though the agitated wing twitches were still happening.  “Though to be fair, you were losing your sanity for a long time.  Starting with what you did to our home!” 

“Starscream…,” Megatron growled. 

“Our cause was supposed to stop oppression!” Starscream continued, his wings flapping more than twitching now.  “But it became all about power and control!  Your conquest for power _destroyed our home!_ ” 

Arcee was a little surprised by this.  Did Starscream really feel that way, or was this an act to rile Megatron up?  If it was the latter, it wasn’t working, as Megatron was smirking.  “And you did nothing to stop me,” the warlord taunted.  “You were right there beside me when I infected the core.” 

\-- 

Starscream thought back to that moment.  Yet he couldn’t recall exactly what he was thinking then.  It was almost like he wasn’t thinking at all, like he didn’t care.  That couldn’t have been true! 

_”Don’t do this!  What’s the point of conquering Cybertron if no one can live on it!?”_

_“Silence, Starscream.  You don’t what something to happen to what you care about most if you try to stop me”_

Starscream gasped, confused.  What was more important than Cybertron to him?  Wait…what was that again?  _Scrap…it’s gone…like all the other times._   

Megatron was looking down at him with a bemused smirk.  “Having memory problems, Starscream?” the warlord mocked.  “That accident must have really done a number to your datacore….” 

An accident he remembered nothing about.  He just remembered walking up on a slab in Shockwave’s lab.  No one told him what this ‘accident’ was or how badly he was fragged up aside from his datacore being damaged.  Yet, was that even true?  All these flashes he’s been getting must mean otherwise, right? 

Just the possibility that his mind…his memories…were toyed with made him angry.  “Frag you…,” he growled, wings starting to move forward.  “Frag you and your pointless campaign of destruction!”  From the way Megatron was now looking at him, that was the wrong thing to say. 

_Scrap._   He braced for impact. 

\-- 

_That…doesn’t sound like the Starscream we know at all._   Perhaps it had something to do with these ‘memory problems’ Megatron mentioned?  This accident? 

However, while this was all very intriguing, Arcee still needed to get herself and Jack out of here.  So far though, one or both of the ‘Cons would have spotted them if they made a run for it…and that fragging claustrophobia was setting in again. 

Suddenly Starscream came flying toward them, but not by his own will.  The seeker’s body hit the side of the entrance they were on, causing part of it crumble. Arcee reflexively covered Jack with her body to shield him from the debris.  Starscream had quickly gotten up, his wings now fully forward in aggression, then screeched a battle cry and charged the warlord. 

“Well…now we know why he’s called Star _scream_ ,” Jack grumbled, rubbing his ears. 

“To be honest…that’s the first time I heard him do that,” Arcee muttered, rubbing her own audios.  _We need to get out of here before their fighting destabilizes this cave further._   She prepared to grab Jack and make a run for it the moment she felt the two combatants were too distracted to notice her. 

Speaking of distractions…she noticed something about how Starscream was fighting.  The way he moved, ducking in to strike before jumping back again.  He was very agile, fast and in a way…graceful.   He also hissed and his wings twitched and fluttered as he fought.  _He fights…like a dragon…_. 

Arcee shook her head, chastising herself for letting herself get distracted.  So far, they were staying at the near the back of the chamber.  Now would probably be the best time.  She grabbed Jack and started to run. 

Only to be nearly hit by a flying Starscream, whom Megatron finally managed to land a hit on him.  It forced her to stop in her tracks.  _Scrap!_   She looked between Megatron and Starscream:  they both were quite surprised to see her there. 

Arcee put Jack down and summoned her blasters, her mind immediately going to Jack’s safety.  Jack quickly retreated back into the tunnel they came from, out of immediate harm’s way.  She briefly debated on who to attack first:  Megatron won as he was now aiming his cannon at her.  Besides, considering they were currently at odds, Starscream may help her take Megatron down.  Arcee wouldn’t be proven entirely wrong. 

While she and Megatron traded shots, Starscream was looking between them.  Then he looked up.  Arcee only just caught a glimse of his trademark smirk before he aimed one of his missiles and fired at the ceiling.  “See ya!  Not!”  the seeker cried before transforming and flying off. 

The explosion immediately started to cause the ceiling to start to collapse, starting with a particularly large stalactite that landed on a roaring Megatron.  This caused the floor to start to crack and give out from under them. 

“No…no, no, no!” Arcee cried in panic as she reached Jack and wrapped herself around him the best she could as they both started to fall….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my attempt to explain how the different groups just didn't run into/see each other at first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee has the world on her back...and Optimus finally reaches his goal, to get an unexpected request.

_A couple of hours later…_  

Valley 

The trip was a bit rough going at times.  In a couple of places Optimus had to return to robot mode to traverse more challenging terrain.  The glowing orb was thankfully patient, waiting for him as he navigated these obstacles.  Then came the biggest one.  It wanted him to climb up a mountain. 

_Any great effort required will be worth it if it helps Arcee._   With a sigh, he started climbing. 

\-- 

_Meanwhile…_  

Collapsed mine 

Arcee felt like she just had Bulkhead tackle her.  Make that more than one Bulkhead, from how much her frame ached.  “Ugh…,” she groaned as she opened her optics, coughing a few times to clear her intakes.  That she couldn’t see much did not bode well. 

“Arcee?”  a familiar voice called softly, coughing a couple of times. 

“Jack?” she replied, now aware of the human teen tucked against her chassis.  “Are you alright?” 

“I think so…aside from some scrapes and bruises.  What happened?” 

“Starscream brought down the ceiling on us…,” Arcee grumbled, attempting to shift a bit, to see what mobility she had.  Her right arm had some free moment, the rest of her limbs, not so much. “And Megatron for that matter.” 

“Think he survived?” 

“That monster survived a space bridge explosion,” Arcee scoffed. “Being buried like this would be nothing.” 

“What about Bulkhead and Miko?”  Jack sounded worried about them, a feeling she shared. 

“Bulkhead is a Wrecker, one of the toughest bots I know,” she reassuringly.  “He’ll be fine…and I’m sure Miko is too.  Let’s worry about ourselves for the moment.” 

“Right.”  She felt Jack shifting a bit.  “I think I see a larger opening this way.” 

Arcee experimentally pushed on the rocks sitting in that direction.  They gave way easily, revealing a bit more light for her to see with.  Jack pushed a few more rocks away, enough for him to crawl out.  “Yeah, there’s a good size opening…and a passage,” he told her.  “Annnd…I think you’re going to need some heavy equipment to get you out.” 

She did _not_ need to hear that.  “Great…the whole world on my shoulders…,” she grumbled.  “No wonder my back hurts.” 

“I’ll see if I can find Bulkhead.  He should be able to dig you out, right?” 

“And that mining equipment,” Arcee suggested.  “If any are still intact.  Here.”  She reached into her subspace, pulled out a flashlight before poking her hand out of her little tomb to hand it to him. 

“Thanks, that will help.”  Jack sounded grateful as she felt him take it.  “How are you holding up…mentally?” 

Arcee sighed, knowing what he meant: he had noticed more than she realized.  “I think I’m fine for the moment…,” she replied. 

“Well, if you start having a panic attack, start taking deep breaths.  Mom says it helps,” he advised.  “I’ll be back with help as soon as I can.” 

“Thank you….” 

Unfortunately, she could already feel the anxiety building.  This was going to be a _long_ wait…. 

\-- 

_Outside_  

A clawed hand burst through the ramble.  Starscream pulled himself out of the debris, coughing and sputtering, grateful that he was still online.  He had miscalculated on how stable the old mine actually was and had gotten caught in the cave in just as he was nearing the exit.  Just his luck. 

However, he knew Megatron was caught in the thick of it.  This filled him with jubilation.  “Looks like you hit rock bottom, Megatron!”  he laughed at the collapsed mine.  Starscream let himself laugh for a few kliks, before reality decided sink into his processor.  Megatron will have survived this: he has survived much worse before.  He also knew it would only be a matter of time before either someone came for him, or he dug himself out. When he did, Starscream knew he would be hunted down. 

Starscream stood up completely straight for the first time in millennia, scowling in the general direction of where his leader lay.  No, _former_ leader.  He had enough of this.  The abuse, the lack of respect and recognition…he deserved better.  Join the Autobots?  _Please…they would trust me as far as one of their human pets could throw me._  

“I quit.  Do you hear me!?”  he screamed, though he doubted Megatron could.  “I’m done with you and your fragging cult of blind followers!  I will not be coming back!  Go ahead!  Hunt me down!  I will scrap every single one that you send my way!” 

Starscream transformed and took off into the sunset, not looking back even once.  His goal was once to restore Cybertron to its golden days, not to simply lead the Decepticons.  Restoration shall be his goal again, but first Megatron needed to be dealt with, once and for all.  He had a lot of thinking and planning to do. 

But first, he needed a base of operations…and he had an idea on where to go…. 

\-- 

Valley 

Night had fallen by time he had finished climbing and where he ended up left the Prime feeling a little exasperated.  The orb had lead him to the very altar were Arcee was supposedly changed into a dragon:  if he had known this was where he needed to go, he would have called for a ground bridge.  However, it was possible in this form, Kaddrocrom had limited ability to communicate.  If this was Kaddrocrom. 

The orb was hovering over the altar, looking a bit bigger and brighter now.  “Sleep.” Optimus heard it say faintly. 

“I cannot rest until I have the answers I seek,” he told it. 

“Sleep.  Answers come,” it insisted. 

Optimus vented a sigh, starting to get annoyed.  Then, he recalled the conversation he had with Arcee about what she was feeling.  A possibility dawned on him.  “Navkadur?” he asked. 

The orb did an excited loop around the alter.  “Yes.” it said. 

Understanding now, Optimus sat down and closed his optics.  Arcee had mentioned meditation was needed and the Prime was familiar with a few methods to reach the proper state of mind.  It didn’t take him long and when he did, he felt an almost…polite…tug on his mind.  He replied by reaching out to the source of the tug and suddenly he found his conscious leaving his body. 

Now he was in a pitch-black void, yet he did not feel fear here.  On the contrary, he felt hadn’t felt this close to Primus since he first received the Matrix of Leadership.  Looking down at himself, he saw that his body to be only in the rough shape of his cybertronian one here, glowing a mix of red and blue. 

Then he became aware of another presence close by.  Turning, he saw the golden orb once more.  Only now it was growing larger and changing in shape.  Into a dragon. 

“Kaddrocrom?” he queried. 

“Indeed.”  The dragon dipped his head a couple of times, the folded wings at fluttering in greeting: the same greeting Arcee had been making toward him as of late.  “I am honored to finally speak with you on more agreeable terms.” 

“As am I,” Optimus agreed.  “So, this is Navkadur?” 

“Indeed,” the dragon said, bobbing his head.  “I brought you here so I can more easily give you the answers you seek, at least the ones I am allowed to give.” 

The first question he had in mind was the most obvious.  “Is Arcee….?” 

“The _real_ one?” Kaddrocrom finished for him.  “She is.  To save her life, she had to be temporarily given a different form and I was tasked to prepare her for what is to come.” 

“And you could not tell us this before?” 

The dragon looked regretful.  “I wish I could have, Optimus,” he said, lowering his head.  “But there are things in motion that even I barely understand.  Even beings such as I cannot know the All’s will…or grand plan.  I can say this:  to inform you then, would have drastically altered how things moved forward…and jeopardies that plan.” 

“Then, the distress she is currently in is supposed to happen,” Optimus stated, a bit disturbed.  “Is it wise to tell me this now?” 

“Because I trust in your wisdom to keep my council to yourself,” Kaddrocrom stated.  “No matter how much it pains you.” 

“And what benefit would this have for her…for us?” 

“Temporary pain now…will bring great rewards later,” the dragon said cryptically.  “Arcee needs to experience this…so that she will aid another with their own pain.  It will not be an easy trip for either, for the river of their connected lives float down are full of rapids…full of mistrust and danger from all sides.  But they will both be the stronger for it...and form an unbreakable bond.  One that will change the tide of your long-suffering war.” 

Optimus took this all in, getting a sense of hope from his words.  This will, indeed, be hard to keep from the other’s.  

...two minds…one body… 

Optimus turned around, but could not see the source of the voice. “Who was that?” he asked, looking back at the dragon. 

“That…was the All….”  Kaddrocrom had a look of shock on his face, his head up straight and body stiff.  “No…it can’t be serious….” 

…two minds…one body…. The voice repeated, more urgently this time. 

“I can’t believe this…,” Kaddrocrom growled lowly, looking rather annoyed.  “I just got ‘home’ and it wants me to leave it again…and not in a body of my own!?” 

At first the Prime was confused, then he started to piece it together.  “It…wants you to come with me?” he asked.  “To share my body with you?  Is that possible?” 

“With the properly spoken words… _anything_ is possible,” Kaddrocrom replied, stepping closer to him.  “I do not know why the All wants this, but if it demands it…there’s likely a good reason.  I promise to try not to be a hindrance to you.  To not take up much…processor space is it?” 

“And what benefit would I get from this arrangement?” 

“My knowledge and wisdom for certain,” Kaddrocrom admitted.  “Magic?  No idea.” 

“Will Ratchet be able to detect you?” 

The dragon was silent for a moment.  “If his equipment can pick up astral energy…he might,” he warned.  

“A risk we will have to take, my friend,” Optimus stated.  “If this arrangement is for Arcee’s sake, then I am willing to accept your company, as unusual as it is.” 

The dragon’s ears perked up, then nodded.  “Then let’s not waste any more time.”  Kaddrocrom sat down and raised a forepaw to reach Optimus’ head.  The dragon’s touch felt very warm as the dragon started muttering something he couldn’t make out. Then, the dragon’s form was gone in a flash of light and Optimus found himself coming to back in reality, next to the altar where he had sat.  He felt a little light headed. 

~My apologies.~  Kaddrocrom spoke in his mind.  ~I forgot to warn that trips to the Navkadur can be taxing on the mind, especially for first timers.~ 

“No apologies needed,” Optimus said quietly.  He looked at his hands, seeing no difference in his frame, though he did feel an odd _warmth_ throughout. 

~Hmm…this will take some getting use too.~ He heard the dragon mutter. ~Duller senses…no control….~ 

“You can see and hear in this state?” 

~I am experiencing every sense you are, Optimus.  I see what you see…hear what you hear…and so on.  Oh…in the future, just think your comments:  you don’t want your comrades to think you’re losing your mind when they catch you talking to nothing.~ 

_I will keep that mind,_ Optimus commented. 

Kaddrocrom was quiet a moment.  ~Before you…we…return to your home, I would suggest a…’test run’ as it were.  To see what this…arrangement…is capable of.~ 

_A sound suggestion.  What do you have in mind?_   he asked. 

~There is a cave at the base of nearby mountain.  There is something I need to check…something you should be made aware of.~ 

Optimus then felt a…nudge…for lack of a better term, in a certain direction.  Understanding, Optimus started back down the mountain…. 

\-- 

Collapsed Mine 

This was one of those times Arcee wished she didn’t have a built-in chronometer in her head.  She kept checking it, repeatedly.  To distract herself, to keep her mind from focusing too much on her current situation, but that only worked for so long.  Which…wasn’t long at all:  only a few kliks.  So, she had to focus on something else, while still checking her chronometer constantly. 

She started recalling what happened before, reanalyzing everything.  Starscream’s apparent weakening loyalty toward the Decepticons, or at least toward Megatron, would be very interesting for the others to know.  Granted, that seeker never seemed overly loyal to Megatron in the first place, but, that he seemed to have finally up and left should make things interesting.  She can predict Optimus making an offer for the seeker to join them, but she doubted Starscream would except.  He was too selfish to look beyond what benefited him. 

A sound caught her attention.  It was mechanical in nature.  Drilling?  Did Jack get one of the drills working?  She hoped so: that meant she’ll soon be out of this predicament. 

_Buried.  Can’t see sky.  Can’t fly.  Stop it…stop it!_   She crushed her optics closed, intaking heavily a few times like Jack advised.  She forced her processor to focus on something else, like Starscream’s body language.  How similar it was to a dragon, especially his wing tells and fighting style.  Did he always fight like this?  She couldn’t remember as she never really got a chance to watch him fight in close quarters, let alone fight him directly.  The seeker had always in the air or otherwise fighting from a distance. 

That sound again, closer this time.  _Please hurry._   _Pinned.  Need to fly.  Need to…NO!_   It was getting harder and harder to fight it back.  _This is ridiculous!  Kaddrocrom lived in a cave! I shouldn’t be feeling like this!_   Granted, Kaddrocrom’s cave was rather large and spacious compared this this.  _Can’t move.  Can’t fly.  Can’t feel the wind._   “Arrrgghhhh!” she screamed.  “Help me!” 

Arcee couldn’t take it anymore.  She was going into full panic.  Her whole body trembled and shook.  With her one somewhat free arm she started pushing on the rocks around her, her intakes breaking into sobs and optics clouding as they refused to give way. 

“Arcee!”  It was Bulkhead.  Thank Primus!  Feebly she reached out toward him.  “Hang on.” She heard him say, his voice so close. 

Arcee heard him start to work on the rocks around and over her.  _Hurry.  Hurry….please!_   The weight on her was lessening, bit by bit.  Eventually she was able to move her right leg and use it to kick away more rocks.  Finally, after what felt like _breems_ , she was free.  As Bulkhead helped her up, she found herself clinging to him, unable to get herself to let him go.  To say Bulkhead was surprised was an understatement. 

“’Cee? You OK?” the wrecker asked. 

“No…no…,” she gasped, curling into a ball in his arms.  “Get me out of here…please!”  If she had control over her processor at that moment she would have recognized just how pathetic she sounded.  But she didn’t. 

Panic had fully consumed her. 

\-- 

Valley 

~This is quite fascinating,~  Kaddrocrom was commenting.  They had returned to the base of the first mountain and Optimus had transformed to vehicle mode to start the next leg of the trip. 

_How so?_   Optimus asked him as he drove. 

~I’ve seen shapeshifters, but never had the opportunity to be one,~ the dragon explained.  ~Well, _in_ one would be more accurate in this case.  I have always wondered how the change in mass occurred, where the unneeded mass went.  Now I know: I could feel your mass shifting, moving to the astral as needed.  Or subspace, as Arcee told me you referred to it.~ 

_And you did not require this ability considering your nature?_  

~No.  My soul is pure astral, thus it is all or nothing.  Yours is both physical and astral to an extent…I’d say roughly one third astral…the rest physical.~ 

_You can sense this?_   Optimus was finding this very intriguing. 

~Only because I am in your body.  I could not tell with Arcee, though her soul had to be significantly astral to allow for her temporary dragon form.~ 

Optimus found himself agreeing.  Arcee had one of the more extreme mass shifting requirements when it came to her alt mode.  This topic of discussion brought up an interesting question.  _Kaddrocrom, does Arcee still have ‘access’ to the dragon form given to her during her time with you?_  

~She…shouldn’t.~  The dragon didn’t sound so certain.  ~Why?~  Optimus told him about what Arcee had been experiencing.  Kaddrocrom was quiet a moment.  ~Has she been getting the urge to fly?~ 

_If she has, she has yet to admit it._   Optimus replied.  _Her recent behavior does seem to suggest it._  

~Arfeu’s luck….~ Kaddrocrom grumbled.  ~That suggests she does…but does not know it, thus cannot access it to relieve it.~ 

_I’m not quite following._  

~It’s something I’ve heard about shifters,~ Kaddrocrom explained.  ~If they cannot shift to their ‘other selves’ for some time against their will, they start going crazy.  It’s like being cut off from a part of yourself.~ 

_Ah._   Optimus understood now.  _We do experience a similar state, should we lose our T-Cog for any reason.  Flier frames are more susceptible, as damage to their wings can ground them._   He’d witnessed a few aerialbots start going mad when they were grounded due to extensive damage. 

~Then….~ A pause. ~By the All…why must it be this way?~  Optimus was getting the impression the dragon was talking more to himself.  ~Is this really the only way to move things forward?~ 

_Kaddrocrom?_  

He heard a long growling sigh.  ~We cannot reveal what we have figured out, Optimus.~ Kaddrocrom’s tone was of frustration and despair.  ~Not until the appropriate time.~ 

_And when would that be?_   Optimus felt equally frustrated by all this.  He had come here to find answers to relieve Arcee’s suffering, not promote it. 

~I do not know.~  A moment later he said.  ~We are here.~ 

Optimus stopped and transformed back to robot mode.  Before him was a large cave opening.  _In there?_   Optimus felt a confirmation.  _Very well._   The Prime entered the cave, the pitch blackness quickly consuming him.  He was about to reach into his subspace for a light source when Kaddrocrom stopped him. 

~Wait, I’d like to try something,~ he told him. ~Stretch your arm out, palm up.~ 

After Optimus did so, he heard Kaddrocrom start speaking an unknown language.  A language that felt both _ancient_ and powerful.  He felt a warmth, power, surging up his arm, intensifying at his hand.  Then a ball of light formed in front of him, hovering over his outstretched hand.  It quickly brightened up the cave, allowing him to see.  

~So…casting through a host takes more effort, I’ll have to remember that,~ Kaddrocrom muttered, sounding tired. 

_What did you do?_ Optimus asked, a bit intrigued. 

~I cast a light spell.  This should last about…what was it…a _breem_?  It will follow you.~  Kaddrocrom’s presence seem to diminish a bit.  ~I need to rest a bit.  The path you need to take…~  He then gave him a list of directions, which Optimus committed to memory.  ~If you get confused, or the light goes out, let me know.~ 

_Understood._   He felt Kaddrocrom’s presence almost diminish completely, though he could still feel him in the back of his mind somewhat.  With nothing else to do, Optimus started deeper into the cave, wondering what he was going to find at the end… 

\-- 

Autobot base 

When neither Bulkhead or Arcee had reported in and failed to answer his comms, Ratchet had sent Bumblebee to their location to find out what was going on.  The scout reported back the mine they were investigating had apparently collapsed, but everyone was alright…well, save for one.  The medic saw what he meant when they ground bridged back and to say he was a bit surprised was an understatement. 

Ratchet looked at the blue, silver and black trembling ball that was Arcee that was now resting on the medical berth.  “What the frag happened?”  He rarely cursed, but in this case, it was appropriate. 

“Cave in,” Bulkhead explained.  “According to Jack, it was started by fight between o’Buckethead and Screamer.” 

“Yeah, Arcee and I kind of ended up caught in the middle of it,” Jack confirmed.  “She tried her best to avoid that, but…bad luck.” 

“But that doesn’t explain her current…state.”  Ratchet looked down at Arcee again, running a scan.  She had minimal damage to her frame: the worse being a dislocated right winglet, which was an easy fix.  He couldn’t do so however, while she was tense and trembling so badly.  With a sigh, he injected a relaxant into her lines. 

“She mentioned not being keen on being underground when we first went in,” Jack told him.  “I could tell she was getting increasingly nervous the longer we were in there.  It’s almost like she was…claustrophobic.” 

“But that’s not like ‘Cee at all,” Bulkhead countered.  “I’ve seen her crawl through tight spaces plenty of times with no problem!” 

“No…it’s not,” Ratchet agreed.  He glared at the gem in her crest.  It had to be the source of this.  However, his little ‘side project’ wasn’t complete yet: he hadn’t had as much time to work on it as he’d like lately.  “Anyone else hurt?” 

“Only a few dents and scuffs,” Bulkhead replied.  “It can wait.” 

“Other than really needing a shower, I’m fine,” Miko replied.  “Bulk kept me protected from those nasty rocks.” 

“Arcee did the same for me,” Jack commented.  “Still got some bumps and scrapes though.  Gonna have to think of how to explain that to mom.” 

“Rough crowd at the concert,” Miko suggested.  “Which I missed!  Argh!” 

Ratchet sighed and shook his head.  “Bumblebee, take the kids home.  Bulkhead, go ahead and get yourself cleaned up and refueled.  I’ll call you when I’m ready for you.” 

After everyone had left and the base was quiet, Ratchet focused his full attention on Arcee.  The drug he injected into her had taken affect:  she was no longer in a tightly curled ball.  However, she still didn’t seem to be aware of her surroundings and her sparkrate was higher than he’d like. 

“Arcee, can you hear me?” he called to her, lightly touching her shoulder.  She flinched at his touch.  That was something at least.  “It’s alright, Arcee.  Your back at base.  Safe.”  Her optics cracked open and made an audible heavy intake.  An encouraging sign.  “That’s it, there’s nothing to be afraid of.” 

“Still…underground…,” she whispered, her optics flicking toward the ceiling. 

“The base is structurally stable,” he reassured her.  “It will not collapse.” 

“Sky…need to see…the sky.”  She tried to reach up, but the drug was in full effect, keeping her from moving much. 

He vented a sigh.  “I can arrange that,” he told her.  A part of him didn’t want to ‘feed’ the underlying condition that was causing this, but if it was the only way to get her back to somewhat normal…. 

Carefully and slowly, he picked her up and carried her to the lift.  He felt her tense a bit as he entered the more enclosed area of the lift shaft.  “It’s alright,” he told her. “We’re heading to the roof.” 

Still, he felt her cling to him with what strength she had in her drugged state.  Her clinging stopped almost immediately after they reached the roof, a full natural relaxation taking over her frame.  He walked out onto he small plateau a bit before setting her down and stepping back a bit, letting her have some space to take it in. 

He watched as she pulled herself into a sitting position, looking at the stars above.  A breeze blew past them and her one still fully functioning winglet fluttered in response.  She looked very content and relaxed, her optics closing. 

Then, Ratchet noticed a faint light.  A glow, purple in color…the same as her spark.  It was coming from that gemstone.  “Arcee?” he asked, a bit surprised by this. 

“Huh?”  Arcee turned to look at him, the glow disappearing as fast as it appeared.  “Ratchet?” 

He shook his head.  Maybe it was a trick of the light from the moon or something.  “How are you feeling?” he asked, approaching her. 

“Better…thank you,” she replied.  “Sluggish though….” 

“That’s a relaxant I gave you:  you were so tense I had to give it to you before I could do anything.”  He knelt beside her.  “One of your winglets is dislocated, I need to pop it back into place.  Doing so in three…two…one….”  He heard her grunt as he successfully put the winglet back into place.  She fluttered it a couple of times afterward, testing it. 

“Thanks.” 

“Just doing my job,” Ratchet told her.  “Jack said something about Megatron and Starscream fighting?” 

“Yeah,” Arcee confirmed.  “Starscream has apparently left the Decepticons and Megatron had a few words to say to him about it.”  He listened as she recounted what she witnessed. 

_Stasis walking.  Memory problems.  Seems that seeker has his own medical issues._   Considering the suspected treatment he got under Megatron, Ratchet found himself not that surprised.  What was also fascinating, but also concerning, was Arcee’s detailed description of the seeker’s body language…and her comparing it to dragons.  His immediate thought on that was a fear that Arcee would start _sympathizing_ with the seeker due to this delusional sense of having been a dragon.  “Optimus will definitely would like to hear of this,” he told her. 

“Is he back yet?” she asked. 

“No,” Ratchet sighed.  “I do not know when he will return. He said he’ll comm when he’s ready.” She looked as disappointed as he did. “Let’s head back inside.  You could use a wash up.” 

“I can clean up tomorrow,” she countered. “I’d like to say up here tonight.” 

“Arcee…” 

“Please.”  She looked at him, her optics pleading.  “I…I’d rather not be in an enclosed space again just yet….” 

Ratchet sighed, relenting.  “Alright, I’ll bring up a…tarp or something to cover up with,” he said as he returned to the lift.  The last thing they needed was for their base to be compromised by a chance fly over. 

“Thank you.” 

As he descended back into the base, Ratchet decided that ‘side project’ of his needed to become top priority.  It took some searching, but he found some camouflage netting in one of the storerooms.  When he returned to the roof, Arcee hadn’t moved from her spot, though she appeared a bit apprehensive. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he draped the netting over her. 

“Can you stay with me for a bit?” she asked.  “I…I don’t want to be alone right now.” 

Ratchet was a bit taken back by this, but he wasn’t about to refuse.  “Alright, but I can’t stay for too long,” he told her.  “Bulkhead still needs to be tended to.” 

“Just until I go into recharge then.” 

That was agreeable.  Ratchet sat down beside her and she immediately curled up next to him.  _That’s…not how she usually recharges._   At least he thought so:  the few times prior to the ‘dragon incident he had a chance to see her recharging naturally, she was on her back, occasionally on her side.  Not this...curled up in to a ball position.  He hoped this was due to her most recent trauma and not due to…. 

He vented sigh, carefully putting a hand on her shoulder.  Arcee shifted slightly in response, but nothing more.  She appeared to be in recharge already and she looked so peaceful, so lovely.  _I’ll fix you…my dear Arcee._   He gave her shoulder a very light squeeze.  She did not wake.  _I promise._  

Ratchet decided to stay here a bit longer, to relish this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep...Kaddrocrom's back...kind of.
> 
> And Ratchet...you're being a little creepy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus learns a dark secret about the planet, Starscream's life gets worse and Ratchet makes a decision....

Valley Cave 

Optimus was making steady progress, following Kaddrocrom’s directions to the letter.  As he went further in, he could tell he was also going down and he could feel the increase in the temperature.  There was also something else, something that made his very spark recoil and the Matrix of Leadership flare in his chest.  Something very bad was here. 

Then, at last, he entered a large chamber.  The magic light beside him flickered and died.  _Kaddrocrom, the light went out, though I believe we have arrived at our destination._  

Immediately he felt the dragon’s presence in his mind.  ~I am not recovered enough to cast again,~ he told him. ~So you’ll need to use your own source of light.~ 

_Very well._   Optimus reached into his subspace and pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. 

~Ah, yes we have indeed arrived,~ Kaddrocrom confirmed.  ~Move to the center, please.~ 

Once Optimus had done so, he felt a ‘nudge’ to look down.  There, barely visible, was a small dark purple crystal.  Optimus immediately recognized it.  “Dark energon…” he said aloud. 

~One tiny crystal…but it will grow and other’s will join it,~ Kaddrocrom hissed.  ~A sign of impending doom for this world.~ 

_What is the threat?_   Optimus asked. 

~Countless millennia ago, a being of darkness and destruction was defeated by the forces of light and cast away,~  Kaddrocrom explained.  ~The All, ashamed of this aspect of itself, sealed it away in rock and stone, forming this planet.  After a major cataclysm had weakened the natural seal, the All created my people to create a magical one to strengthen it and keep the dark being asleep.  With my people now gone, there is no one to maintain the seal, thus it is weakening.  I fear all it will take is another major planetary event to break it completely.~ 

Optimus pondered over this.  The story Kadddrocom told sounded familiar.  It sounded like… 

_Primus and his brother, Unicron.  Their battle and Unicron’s defeat._   Dark energon was said to be Unicron’s blood, like Energon is said to be Primus’.  If Dark energon was starting to grow on its own here, that could only mean.  “This planet…is Unicron’s prison,” he muttered.  “And if he awakens….” 

~This world will be destroyed…along with all life upon it,~ Kaddrocrom acknowledged. 

“Is there a way to strengthen the seal?”  Optimus asked. 

~Not anymore,~ the dragon said sorrowfully.  ~However, you have the key to stop a full awakening.~ 

“Then tell me what to do.” 

~We currently lack the means to reach the place you would need to be,~ Kaddrocrom pointed out.  ~That will be revealed in time.~  After a pause he added.  ~I hope.~ 

Optimus hoped so as well. 

\-- 

Nemesis 

Megatron strode into the command center, bits of sand, dust and rock falling off his frame with each step.  He hadn’t even bothered reporting to sickbay after digging himself out of that mine, as he knew his injuries were minor.  Plus, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with their resident medic freaking out over his dirty appearance.  No, there were more important matters to attend to first. 

_After all this time, it is starting._   There was no mirth or relief, just cold reality.  His mind flashed back to a time long ago, when a certain seeker nearly did offline him with those claws.  After Starscream had been ‘pacified’, Megatron was warned that eventually this pacification would start to fail.  Now the signs were there that it was starting to.  That Starscream fled was to be expected: it was part of his survival programing…as unnecessary as it was. 

It was a pity, really.  Starscream was actually useful to him.  All his attempts to overthrow him, outwit him, had kept the warlord sharp and on his toes.  The enemy you know…as the saying went. 

Now the seeker was a rogue agent and an even looser cannon than usual.  He doubted Starscream would join the Autobots:  his pride wouldn’t allow it.  There was of course the likely chance Starscream will sell any intel he has on them to the Autobots for things he needs.  He was ever the opportunist, after all.  It was a likelihood he already intended to remedy as much as possible before the night was done. 

In truth, Megatron would rather keep the seeker close at hand.  Not for his _charming_ personality, but so he could better control the outcome of the now ticking time bomb in the seeker’s mind.  Granted, it would be only a _partial_ bomb:  the key to make it a full one lay here in the ship, but a bomb he was still honestly terrified of.  Not that he would ever openly admit that.  

However, he knew at this point Starscream would not come back to him willingly.  He needed to be _convinced_.  

A cruel smirk spread across his scarred face as an idea came to mind.  “Soundwave,” he called.  “Starscream has left our fold…I need all authorization codes to be changed and encryption on important communications tripled until further notice.”  After he saw the Communications Officer nod he added. “And have Airachnid join me here:  I have a special mission for her.” 

He knew the spider bot loved to hunt and liked a challenge on top of it.  What better way for their newest member to prove her loyalty then by having her hunt down a rogue seeker to take the most precious thing he has from him? 

\-- 

Autobot Base 

By the time Optimus returned to base, the only one still up was Ratchet.  This was not surprising to the Prime, as the medic was usually working on some project or another.  “Optimus,” Ratchet was saying once the ground bridge had closed.  From his tone, Optimus knew something big had happened in his absence.  “We need to talk.” 

After Ratchet gave his report, Optimus took a moment to think.  “Where is Arcee now?” he asked. 

“On the roof.  She _insisted_ on recharging up there tonight.”  The medic sounded rather exasperated by it. 

Kaddrocrom was quick to comment.  ~The dragon wants to come out,~ he stated.  ~But it is clear she has yet to figure out how to access it on her own.~ 

_Is there way to help her?_   Optimus asked. 

~No,~ the dragon sighed. ~I believe the gemstone I gave her is the key, but how to trigger the transformation is something she has to figure out on her own.~ 

“Optimus,” Ratchet spoke up, getting both their attention.  “In my professional opinion, I believe we may have to go against her wishes to save her sanity.” 

“You want to remove the gemstone,” Optimus stated, getting what he was referring to immediately.  Ratchet was nodding and Kaddrocrom was hissing in his mind. 

~That gemstone is likely her connection to her dragon self,~ he was hissing.  ~To remove it may kill her!~ 

“I do not believe that course of action is wise,” Optimus told him.  “There are things at play here that we do not understand and to act recklessly may have unforeseen consequences.” 

“Oh, you mean like that fragging ‘when the ground and the sky become one’ prophecy?” Ratchet snarled.  “That was spoken by some entity we could not see…that _took Arcee away from us_!?” 

Optimus optics narrowed.  “You do not believe she is really Arcee?” 

“Primus! I don’t know what to believe anymore!”  Ratchet was throwing up his hands.  “This whole thing with her is threatening to turn everything I know and understand on its head!  I believe that gemstone is the source of her current mental issues…if I am allowed to remove it, it should prove one way or another who she really is!“ 

~He is not telling us everything,~ Kaddrocrom pointed out.  ~He is keeping some things to himself…vital things.~  Optimus had noticed those signs himself. 

“No,” Optimus stated. 

“What?” 

“You will not remove it,” Optimus stated more forcefully.  “This is not just about her health, but trust.  She needs to feel she can trust us during this trying time.  To go against her wishes now would shatter it and possibly drive her away from us.” 

“Her _mind_ may shatter at this rate!” Ratchet protested.  “There may not be time to convince her to let me remove it willingly!” 

“My answer remains the same.”  Optimus folded his arms. 

The medic scowled at him, looking like he was about to protest again, but then his frame relaxed, relenting.  “Fine. I hope you know what you are doing, Optimus.”  After a pause, he asked.  “Did you find any answers on your end?” 

“Only confirmation that there are, indeed, things in play that we do not understand,” Optimus said carefully.  “And that this world is not what it seems.” 

“Weh-ell…that certainly clears things up,” the medic grumbled sarcastically. 

“I think it’s best we both get some rest, old friend,” Opitmus suggested.  “It has been a long day for both of us.” He then turned and started heading toward his berthroom. 

\-- 

Ratchet watched the Prime go, frustrated beyond measure.  He was certain Optimus was wrong about the gemstone: he was almost positive removing it would give them back the Arcee they all knew.  However, Optimus was right on one thing.  Trust was important.  It was what held their team together, made them the effective fighting force it was.  He couldn’t risk breaking it, not with Arcee and certainly not with Optimus.  He’ll hold off on his plans. 

For now. 

\-- 

Harbinger 

_Two days later…_  

Starscream wasn’t one like usually liked doing menial labor.  However, since he was flying solo now, he had no one to order to do it for him.  So, for almost the last two cycles, he had been doing just that, clearing junk and cleaning out the crashed ship the best he could on his own.  All while taking stock of what was available and useful to him. 

During the initial sweep, he found a full laboratory, though much of the equipment was outdated.  It had a few side rooms he had yet to go through, which was on his to-do list once the main areas were properly cleared and cleaned.  There was a full medical bay as well, which pleased him:  clearing and sanitizing it was one of the higher priorities. 

An unexpected prize was the Immobilizer, which he found in one of the deeper rooms.  For now, he kept that in the laboratory, but intended to put it to good use should anyone uninvited come knocking.  Maybe he’ll even try to use it on Megatron when he got the chance. 

The best part, however, was that he hadn’t had any of those strange memory flashes since the abandoned Megatron in that mine.  This pleased him to no end, as it all but confirmed his theory that Megatron and Nemesis were the triggers.  He won’t be missing them. 

The only critical thing lacking was a supply of energon.  That was somewhat negated by finding a portable refinery, which he immediately put into his subspace for future use.  With his knowledge of energon mining locations, getting raw energon should not be a problem so long as he was careful.  In fact, he did a successful run yesterday:  he managed to trick the workers at a mine to let him take a couple of refined energon crates.  He also sniped a few crystals when they weren’t looking as well, which were stuffed in his subspace. 

As he was some of the equipment in the medical bay, a sudden sound made him freeze, his wings snapping back in alarm.  He continued to stand still as he listened carefully.  There was nothing.  Perhaps his cleanup efforts were causing the derelict ship to resettle.  Reassured, he relaxed, his wings settling back into default position. 

_Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic._  

That, wasn’t the sound of the ship settling.  He’s heard it before, during the last few days of his time on the Nemesis.  _Of all bots he sends after me it had to be HER!_   Quickly and quietly as he could, he started for the laboratory, knowing the Immobilizer was likely his best chance against the spider bot. 

He didn’t get halfway down the hall before he was hit by a ring of energy and he found himself frozen in place.  Starscream couldn’t even move his optics.  _Scrap!_   The wench had used the Immobilizer on him.  Primus, he should have kept that thing _on_ him. 

“Lovely place you got here, Starscream,” Airachnid cooed, finally revealing herself.  “And thank you for the gift.”  She held up the Immobilizer in his line of sight. 

_That’s not yours you wench!_   He wanted to eviscerate her so badly for this humiliation. 

“You are probably wondering why I am here.”  Airachnid lightly ran the side of her talon down his face.  He would have shuddered in revulsion if he could.  “Well…you’re a smart bot, you probably already guessed Megatron.” 

_If you’re going to scrap me, just get it over with already._  

“Oh…surprise twist…he doesn’t want me to kill you.”  Her hand started to drag down his neck, to his chest.  “He wants me…”  Down his chest to his abdomen.  “To take what is most precious to you.” 

His spark sank.  _No, no!_ _Not that!_  

“But…it’s no fun if I don’t hear you screaming.”  With a wicked grin, she tied his hands together with webbing.  Then she reversed the effects of the Immobilizer, unlocking him.  He immediately tried to kick her, but she kicked him first, slamming him into the wall.  She pinned him there with one leg, before using another to lift his arms above his head and applying more webbing there, attaching them to the wall. 

He tried kicking her again, out of desperation.  She just laughed, caught it and twisted it toward his left before webbing it to the wall.  This left him half twisted around, his right side exposed to her.  “Don’t…please!” he pleaded.  “You may as well kill me if you do this!” 

“Just killing you would be no fun!”  Airachnid laughed.  “Megatron wants you to _suffer_!  Please be a dear scream for me.”  She then slashed open his side. 

His scream echoed throughout the ship…. 

\-- 

Autobot base 

The last couple of cycles had been…trying…for Ratchet. 

While Arcee seemed no longer bothered by being indoors, she had developed this…obsession…with jumping.  Or anything that got her airborne for that matter.  She kept asking Bulkhead to launch her into the air.  For a while he obliged, until she nearly crashed into the ceiling of the training room.  After that, he was reluctant to do so while indoors, as she kept wanting to go even higher. 

Now she was seeing how high up in the command center she could get, then jumping off. Ratchet knew it was only a matter of time before she hurt herself, or damaged vital equipment.  When he finally told her to cut it out and _reminded_ her that she was a grounder, not a _flyer_ she actually _growled_ at him before storming off to sulk. 

“Maybe we should get her one of those huge trampolines like they use in the circus,” Miko was suggesting.  “Or maybe a jetpack!” 

“I’d rather not encourage this behavior,” Ratchet grumbled.  “She’s a grounder…she needs to stay on the _ground_.” 

“That’s like telling us humans we should have never invented airplanes,” Jack pointed out. 

Ratchet sighed, rubbing his forehead.  “That’s not the point….” 

Before they could continue their debate, their scanners picked up Decepticon energy profile.  An ancient one.  Predictably, Optimus decided to investigate, taking everyone but him and the kids. 

Ratchet didn’t mind.  It gave him time to work on his side project, which was nearly complete…. 

\-- 

_A couple hours later…_  

That mission was nearly a total disaster, something Optimus was not proud of. 

The energy profile was from part of a ship their forces shoot down millennia ago, the Harbinger.  Airachnid was there and she had scavenged a rather powerful weapon from its remains.  Unfortunately, Arcee got to taste it first when she charged at her hated enemy blindly without caution.  Bulkhead and Optimus were hit by the Immobilizer soon after. 

Thankfully, Bumblebee’s quick thinking won the day.  He was able to trick the wench into thinking he was immobilized and then snuck up on her while she was still gloating and pounded her.  The weapon was broken in the process and Airachnid quickly escaped afterward.  She also dropped something else in her haste to escape:  a satchel, which they brought back with them.  Repairing the Immobilizer was a greater priority, however, so the effects on the team would be reversed. 

~Optimus,~ Kaddrocrom spoke up as Ratchet did his work.  ~I must apologize for my inability to assist you earlier.~ 

_No apologies necessary, Kaddrocrom,_ Optimus told him. 

He felt something like a sigh in his mind.  ~I know a spell that would have undone that weapons effects, but…it required being able to speak aloud.  I hate feeling helpless.~ 

_A feeling we all share, I assure you._  

~I had to use as spell with similar effects of that weapon on Arcee once…~ the dragon told him.  ~It was her first day of flying.  She got hit by flight euphoria and nearly dove herself into the ground trying to go as fast as she could.  Stopping her movement was easy enough…redistributing all the speed and momentum she had built up so she didn’t die upon impact when I reversed it…not so much.~ 

_Magic sounds rather complex to use._  

~Oh you have no idea…it takes centuries to master and for that reason I did not teach Arcee any.  As impulsive as she can be….~  Kaddrocrom let the statement hang. 

Optimus understood and agreed.  As what happened earlier proved, Arcee’s sometimes impulsive behavior can lead to disastrous consequences.  Adding magic to the mix?  Optimus didn’t want to think about it. 

At last the weapon was repaired and the team was unfrozen.  While they were stretching and recovering, Ratchet was opening the satchel Airachnid dropped.  “Please tell me it’s not a bunch of human heads…,” Arcee was muttering. 

“It’s not…,” Ratchet replied, holding up the object.  “It’s a T-Cog.” 

~So that’s what it looks like,~ Kaddrocrom observed.  ~I’m surprised that beast put it in a simple bag and not in her…subspace.~ 

_Due to the T-Cog’s properties, it cannot be put into subspace,_ Optimus explained. 

~Ah!  I get it.  Since it is your link to the astral, it needs to remain in the physical.~ 

_Pretty much._  

“Obviously that’s not her own,” Arcee was commenting.  “And none of us are missing ours.” 

“So, it has to belong to a ‘Con,” Bulkhead was guessing.  “But…didn’t she state she was working with them?” 

Ratchet was running a scan on the organ.  “I am detecting trace amounts of energon,” he stated.  “This was removed recently.  Very recently.” 

“So, it’s owner was likely at the Harbinger,” Optimus surmised.  “And may still be there.” 

“But the chances of them still being alive is not good,” Ratchet pointed out.  “This is Airachnid we are talking about: she is not known for her gentle touch.”  Arcee was nodding in agreement. 

“Still, I believe we should return there to see if we can render aid.” 

~Aid a likely enemy?~  Kaddrocrom questioned. 

_We do not abandon those in need, even those that declared us as enemies,_ Optimus explained.  _By showing our enemies kindness and mercy, we show them another path they can take, give them an opportunity to change for the better._  

The dragon seemed rather intrigued by that. 

\-- 

_Meanwhile…_  

Harbinger 

Starscream awoke on the floor, laying in a pool of his own energon.  For a moment, he was confused on what had happened.  Did he have a stasis walk?  _No…Airachnid._   That wench had attacked him: he must have blacked out from the pain.  Why was he still alive?  He felt a sharp pain in his side.  A quick inspection confirmed his fears.  _Oh…that’s right.  She was told to take my T-Cog.  Curse you Megatron!_  

Weakly, he got to his feet and started for the medbay.  It wasn’t far, thankfully, though he still had to use the wall for support on the way:  his energon levels were low and still dropping.  He had to repair the leaks immediately. 

Once in the medbay he cleaned up and sterilized the best he could.  Then he got to work with the repairs.  He was no trained medic, but he had been repaired so many times that he would have been an idiot if he didn’t learn a few things from it.  It was a painful and slow process, made more difficult due to the location of his wound.  Eventually, he was able to find and stop all the leaks and seal up the gaping hole in his side.  It wasn’t the prettiest repair job, which did bug him a bit.  However, survival was more important than vanity.  

He allowed himself to rest a bit to allow his vitals and energon levels to stabilize.  Then he took one of the refined energon crates he obtained and drank down its whole contents.  He felt his tank immediately start pumping the fresh energon into his lines to replenish what he had lost.  Starscream vented a sigh of relief, feeling better already. 

No longer in immediate danger, he weighed his options.  Without his T-Cog, he no longer could fly or access his subspace.  This meant the portable refinery he had found was stuck in there.  Unfortunately, the ships main refinery had been destroyed in the crash, so he had really needed that thing. 

He sighed with a mix of bitterness and resignation.  While the lab and medbay were useful, they were not much help when his location was compromised.  It would be only a matter of time before Megatron sent someone else here to bring him back.  By force. 

_I will not go back._   Starscream gritted his denta.  He had no choice:  he had to abandon the Harbinger.  Where he could go from here he didn’t know.  Right now, getting distance from this place was critical. 

Starscream grabbed the remaining refined energon cube and headed out.  He paused briefly at the exit, hoping Airachnid wasn’t still around.  The area outside did seem disturbed, like there was a recent battle here.  Autobots?  Decepticons?  Both? 

Either way, it only strengthened his need to leave this place.  He picked a direction started walking, taking care not to leave any tracks behind…. 

\-- 

_A short time later…_  

Arcee emerged from the ground bridge, Optimus and Ratchet right behind her, weapons drawn.  There was the chance Airachnid came back here and while she no longer had the Immobilizer, she was still a dangerous opponent.  After several tense kliks of checking the area, Arcee determined the area was clear and signaled the OK.  Arcee took point as they entered the ship itself. 

She felt a bit tense as they entered the ships dark hallways, feeling a similar sense of being caged in, trapped.  It wasn’t as overbearing as before, thankfully, so she was able to keep focus.  “Looks like someone was moving in here,” she stated when they saw the neatly stacked crates along one wall. 

“Who is the question,” Optimus was pondering out loud. 

“And friend foe or otherwise?” Ratchet added.  The medic looked a bit at unease here. 

“Well…we do know of one ‘Con that is currently running solo,” Arcee suggested as they continued deeper.  “And he would have been in the position to know of this place.” 

“If it is Starscream, then we should be extra careful,” Ratchet suggested.  “He’s unpredictable when he’s _whole_.  Who knows how he’ll be without a T-Cog….” 

They remained on alert, knowing that the occupant of the ship would be more familiar with it than they would.  Caution was especially needed if they were dealing with a wounded and likely very paranoid seeker.  After a few more kliks, they finally found a sign and not a good one. 

“Primus…,” Arcee breathed when she saw the scene.  There was a significant puddle of energon of the floor, some of it on the wall.  High up and low on the wall were remains of Airachnid’s webs, with more of it on the floor, now soaked in energon.  Leading away from the scene were footprints tracked in energon.  There was only one bot they knew with that kind of footprint.  “It’s Starscream alright….” 

“To think Megatron would be this cruel…,” Ratchet sighed.  “I would not be surprised if we find him offlined deeper in of self-inflicted injuries.” 

There was only one way to find out and that was to follow the footprints.  They lead them to a medical bay, but there was no sign of Starscream.  Ratchet was quick to check the place over.  “Looks like he did some self-repair,” the medic said, pointing out the energon covered tools and rags.  “Risky…considering the state of the tools he used…and lack of medical training.” 

“Considering his current status, he had to work with what he had,” Optimus commented.  “However, I fear he is likely no longer here.” 

“What and abandon a good hideout like this?” Arcee asked. 

“A hideout that has been compromised,” Optimus reminded her.  “Starscream may be resourceful, but he is also paranoid.  He will not risk further harm in a place his enemies know he’s been.” 

“So, we are calling off the search?”  Arcee noticed Ratchet was ‘helping himself’ to some of the more portable pieces of equipment and stuffing them into his subspace.  She didn’t blame him, as he often complained about the lack of appropriate equipment…some of it Bulkhead kept breaking. 

“We cannot afford the resources to continue.” Optimus’ tone was regretful.  “Not when the target of our search will likely be avoiding any contact with those he deems a threat, even if we announce our good intentions.” 

Arcee sighed, her winglets drooping.  For some reason, she didn’t want to give up the search.  “With your permission, Optimus, I’d like to continue the search on my own.” 

“Why?” Ratchet questioned, having apparently taken all that he could.  “That seeker is more likely to rip you to shreds at first opportunity.” 

“Because I know what it is like to not be able to fly,” Arcee replied before she could stop herself. 

Ratchet looked exasperated.  “Arcee…for the last time…you. Are. Not. A. _Flyer!_ ” 

With a growl, Arcee punched the wall, startling both Ratchet and Optimus.  “I am so sick of you _telling me that!_ ” she screeched, her winglets flaring.  Arcee felt something in her head, just behind her crest.  Like a pressure.  Throbbing.  It was disorienting.  She groaned, closing her optics as she placed one hand over her forehead, as her knees started to buckle.  Optimus caught her. 

“Arcee?  Are you alright?”  The Prime was asking. 

“I…I don’t know,” Arcee admitted.  “Felt…disoriented for a moment.” 

“Let us return to base,” Optimus stated, as he lifted her into his arms.  “We’ve done what we could here.” 

Arcee merely nodded.  Odd, for a moment…she could have sworn to have felt Kaddrocrom’s presence…. 

\-- 

Ratchet followed Optimus and Arcee silently, a grim look on his face.  This was the second time she snapped like this and he suspected there would be more in the future. The sense of disorientation she got right after was also very concerning for him.  _Sorry, Optimus, but I don’t think we have a choice._   _That gemstone needs to go._  

Once they returned to base he gave Arcee a quick once over.  “I don’t see anything that would explain your disorientation,” he told her.  “But I would like for you to come back tonight for a full systems examination to be on the safe side.  For now, I suggest you rest.” 

Arcee had simply nodded before slipping off the berth and heading toward her quarters.  Ratchet watched her go before returning to his other work.  A part of him had wanted to do that ‘systems examination’ now, but he did not want to risk someone stopping him.  He knew Optimus would. 

In the meantime, he had a bunch of very much needed new equipment to clean and restore. 

\-- 

_You have been quiet for a while, my friend,_ Optimus observed as he read over some reports. 

~I’ve been reflecting on what you said earlier about aiding ones enemies…and recent events,~ Kaddrocrom explained.  ~I find myself curious about this…Starscream.  Tell me about him.~ 

_Starscream is a seeker, a type of flying frame._  Optimus explained. _He’s not necessarily strong, but makes up for with speed, agility and cunning.  Before the war, he was powerful and popular leader of the Air Command in the city of Vos.  From what I’ve heard he was one of the humbler, kinder ones, though I never got to meet him to see for myself during that time.  That changed when the war started and Vos was destroyed.  He fell under Megatron’s banner and the more negative traits of his volatile personally became more dominant.  This was especially so once he became the warlord’s Second-in-Command._  

~War changes people…and not always for the better,~ Kaddrocrom grumbled. 

_That is unfortunately so.  I wonder how things would have been if I had reached him first after the destruction of Vos._  

~To think on what could have been…will not change what is.~  The dragon was silent for a moment.  ~I cannot put a claw on why just yet…but Starscream…I feel…is important for what is soon to come.  Very important.~ 

_In a good or bad way?_  

~That is unclear to me.~  Optimus heard a frustrated sigh.  ~Having foresight is such a pain…especially when it’s…as Arcee would say ‘being an aft’.~ 

_And Arcee said you never cursed._   A smile played across Optimus face. 

~Quoting someone else cursing is not the same as cursing yourself,~ Kaddrocrom said stiffly.  

Optimus was about to tease him on that when he got a sense of ‘shock’ from the dragon.  _What is it?_  

~Something is going to happen tonight,~ Kaddrocrom said grimly.  ~Something that needs to happen…but…I do not like it.~ 

Optimus felt that ‘nudge’, urging him to look in a certain direction.  He found himself looking at Ratchet, whom was busy cleaning the equipment he pilfered from the Harbinger.  It didn’t take long for the Prime to figure out what Kaddrocrom could be referring to.  _Is he…?_  

~Yes.~ Kaddrocrom replied sadly. ~Trust must be broken, before new trust can be built.~ 

_I don’t like it either._   Optimus quietly sighed, realizing what he was talking about.  Kaddrocrom was right.  Knowing what was going to happen, what _needed_ to happen, was indeed a pain in the aft.  He prayed to Primus that Arcee would eventually be able to forgive him. 

Forgive all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last episode reference for a while (Partners in this case).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet does what he thinks is best for Arcee...only for it to backfire.
> 
> Horribly....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Early Chap? Well, since the next part of this arc is done, I'm increasing the posting schedule on this one to Weds and Sun until it is complete.

Nemesis 

“You _failed!_ ”  Megatron bellowed, causing Airachnid to cringe slightly. 

“I did not, my Lord,” the spider bot protested.  “Starscream no longer has his T-Cog.” 

“But you failed to bring it back with you!” the warlord countered, fuming.  “Now it is likely in the hands of the Autobots…and Starscream is likely in their hands as well!”  While the countermeasures he implemented were already in place, Starscream would still know things that could not so easily covered for.  Such as the location of numerous energon mines…and keeping the Autobots scrounging for fuel was key to eventually defeating them. 

“My Lord…do you honestly believe they would restore him?”  Airachid sounded coy.  “They may be soft sparked fools, but they are not stupid.” 

She had a point.  Starscream’s reputation would precede him, leaving the Autobot’s hesitant to trust him.  At the very least, they would refuse to restore him until he gained their trust.  Still, Starscream in their hands would ruin certain long-term plans.  They may even discover and undo certain…measures he had placed on the seeker. 

“You are forgiven…this time,” Megatron growled.  “Fail me again and there will be consequences.” 

“Understood, my Lord.”  Airachnid bowed and left the room. 

“Soundwave.”  The Communications Officer looked his way.  “I need confirmation on Starscream’s status.  Once he is found, I want regular updates.” 

Soundwave nodded. 

\-- 

Autobot Base 

_That night…_  

Arcee came as he requested, though Ratchet immediately noticed she kept fingering the gemstone.  “Are you feeling alright?” he asked. 

“Just a little…off,” Arcee admitted as she slipped onto the berth and lay down.  “Ever since my…fit…earlier, I’ve been feeling an odd pressure.  Almost like the gemstone got knocked slightly out of place somehow.” 

“Well I can certainly check on that,” Ratchet said as he started attaching the required monitoring equipment. 

“Just don’t remove it.” 

“Of course.”  The last cable was attached and he did a quick check to make sure they were all reporting the right information.  “Alright, we’re ready.  Initiating stasis.” 

In moments, Arcee was out and stable.  As far as she knew, he was doing an in-depth system’s check.  In reality…. 

Ratchet sighed, hoping he was doing the right thing.  _This is the right thing to do._   All the continued oddities in her behavior all pointed to that damn gemstone.  Reaching into a cabinet, he pulled out the results of his ‘side project’:  an exact replica of the gemstone, only made of proper cybertronian materials. Replacing the gemstone with this should prove once and for all whether she was really Arcee or not.  Steeling his nerves, he got to work. 

It was a simple procedure really.  All he had to do was ease back the mesh on the crest to expose enough of gemstone to be able to grip it with tweezers.  It came out surprisingly easily. 

Holding it aloft, he took a moment to examine it fully with this own optics and not through a scanner.  It was a beautiful stone, no imperfections to be found.  However, it did not belong in Arcee. 

He was about to set it down when the vitals monitor sounded an alarm.  “What!?”  he exclaimed when he saw her spark energy had dropped to only fifty percent!  There rest of her systems were fluctuating wildly as they all fought for the sudden shortage of spark energy.  It was only a matter of time before she suffered critical system failure. 

_That’s not supposed to happen!  Why is it…_ He looked at the gemstone.  _Primus…this thing is…_   It was connected to her very life somehow.  He had to put it back! 

Ratchet’s hands were trembling so much that he almost couldn’t put it back in.  By some miracle he succeeded and quickly smoothed the surrounding mesh back into place.  Then he carefully watched the monitor, hoping, _praying_ this was enough.  He breathed a sigh of relief when her spark energy returned to a hundred percent and her vitals stabilized. 

_I…I nearly killed her…._   Ratchet leaned heavily against the nearest object.  Real Arcee or not, he nearly took an innocent life.  He never felt so ashamed of himself.  Now he was torn between telling her or keeping it to himself.  _No…no more secrets…_ He decided he had to tell her everything. 

With shaky hands, he started the process to bring her out of stasis.  It was the longest wait of his life.  When she was finally conscious, the first thing he did was embrace her. 

\-- 

Arcee was rather surprised to wake up to Ratchet hugging her.  “Ratchet?” she asked, confused. 

“I nearly lost you…,” he told her, his tone clearly of grief.  There was also a hint of guilt?  

Why was he feeling guilty?  _No, he wouldn’t have._   “From a routine systems check?” she queried.  _Would he?_   Arcee didn’t want to believe it.  He was her friend, a member of her family.  Surely he wouldn’t! 

“No…I….”  There was brief burst of static from the medic’s vocalizer as he hugged her tighter.  “It…wasn’t a routine, systems check….” 

Her optics narrowed and she pushed him off her.  _No…no he didn’t!_ Then something caught her optic to the side.  On the desk was a replica of the gemstone.  Or was it?  Venting, she took a moment to touch the crest, feeling the familiar warmth.  She still felt _whole_ , so he didn’t succeed in removing it.  But that he even _tried…_. 

She glared at him, her optics glowing with fury. 

“Arcee, listen…please,” Ratchet was pleading, his hands up.  “I can explain….” 

“Explain what, Ratchet!?” she screamed, shoving him further away, before starting to rip the monitoring cables off.  “That went against my wishes?  That you broke my trust!?” 

“Arcee! Listen!  That gemstone-“  Her fist interrupted whatever excuse he was about to give, sending him crashing into some equipment behind him. 

“No!” she cried, slipping off the berth.  “I don’t want to hear it!  I’m tired of this!  I…I….”  That pressure was back and it was strong.  With a groan, she put both hands on her head.  The urge to fly was so overwhelming now…. 

“Arcee….”  

She barely noticed Ratchet getting up and reaching for her.  “Don’t touch me!” Arcee cried, smacking his hand away. 

It felt like everything was coming down at her at once.  The odd looks.  The disbelieving glances.  Suspicion.  Distrust. 

Betrayal. 

It was too much.  She had to get out of here.  Arcee transformed to alt mode and sped out of the base, into the deepening night… 

\-- 

Ratchet stared after her as she fled, his mouth open in disbelief.  He glanced at the signal emitter monitor, though he already knew what it would likely show.  Sure enough, Arcee’s disappeared and he could safely guess she turned her comms off as well.  The gravity of what he had done made him sink to his knees.  By disobeying Optimus and going against Arcee’s wishes, he had broken not her trust, but likely that of the Prime’s…and the rest of the teams. 

Now Arcee was gone once more and this time, they may never get her back.  This time, the fault would be his own.  Ratchet covered his face in despair.  

“Ratchet?”  It was Optimus.  “What happened?” 

Ratchet slowly looked up at the Prime.  He knew he had to tell him…tell everyone.  “Optimus…,” he said, his vocalizer cracking.  “I’ve made a terrible mistake….” 

\-- 

Arcee didn’t know where she was going, and didn’t care.  Just so long as she got as far away from the base as she could.  How could he?  How could they?  Why didn’t they understand?  Why didn’t they believe her?  Was she going crazy?  Why was Primus doing this to her? 

These questions and more filled her processor, along with the overwhelming emotions of grief, despair, betrayal and rejection.  It was making it had to focus on the road.  Then she was off road, the rougher terrain making it hard for her to keep control. 

Then she _did_ lose control.  _Scrap!_   Arcee spun out, crashing through a fence and starting to tumble.  A herd of cows cried in alarm and started to stampede as her tumbling forced her out of alt mode.  Dust surrounded her when she finally came to a stop and she coughed to keep her intake clear. 

That pressure was back.  Groaning, she touched the gemstone.  _What does this mean?_   It was almost like something wanted to be…released.  But what?  She decided to find out.  Arcee stopped fighting it, let her mind and body relax. 

She felt herself changing, like she did when Kaddrocrom passed.  The sensation passed quickly, but it left her feeling disoriented.  Everything felt alien to her, yet familiar, as she stumbled about a bit. 

Then there was a light on her face. 

“What the!” a human voice called out.  “Bertha!  Get the gun!  There’s a giant winged lizard in the cattle pen!” 

_Giant winged lizard?_   Arcee looked at herself and gasped.  She was a dragon once more.  The feeling of both elation and dread hit her:  she was as a dragon, but she was also smack in the middle of some human’s property…and most humans hated dragons.  She had to flee. 

With a few powerful wing beats, she was airborne.  Just in time, as the human had his gun and was aiming at her.  She quickly flew as fast as she could away from the property, the sound of bullets whizzing by her as she gained altitude.  Only once she felt she was far enough away did she start to relish the feeling of flight once more. 

The urges and feelings that have been plaguing her had disappeared as fast as the wind caressed her wings.  _I missed this…I really missed this._   She picked a direction and just flew, letting her wings take her where they may. 

The idea of returning to the base didn’t even cross her mind and she flew until she had grown too tired to fly anymore.  She had to land at that point, nearly colliding with some trees as she descended.  Once on the ground, she quickly started searching for a suitable place to sleep.  Luck was with her:  there was a shallow rocky cave that currently wasn’t occupied.  She did a quick look around to ensure it was safe before curling up within and falling asleep. 

\-- 

Autobot base 

_Next morning…_  

Optimus wasn’t certain waiting was a good idea. 

Despite admitting he made a terrible mistake, Ratchet hadn’t explained himself further.  The medic had insisted that everyone be available to hear it., even the kids.  That meant waiting for morning, which was thankfully a no school day.  When they arrived and heard Arcee was gone, again, Jack was clearly upset. 

“We just got her back…now you’re telling us she’s gone again?” Jack was saying.  “Why?  What happened this time?  Airachnid?” 

“No…,” Ratchet spoke up, for the first time since last night.  He looked weary, clearly having not been unable to recharge.  Optimus surmised the medic stayed up all night due to his guilt.  “The fault lays with me…because I…didn’t listen.” 

“Alright, Ratchet…spill,” Miko demanded, her hands on her hips. 

“I’ll start at the beginning.  As you all know, Arcee recently went through a rather…unbelievable experience.  One that clearly affected her mentally…but it also affected her physically.”  At this, Ratchet went to one of the monitors and brought up two spark scan results.  “This one…” He pointed at the one on the left.  “Is Arcee’s from before her near-death incident.  The other…is from after.” 

“OK, part of it is the same,” Miko commented, squinting.  “But I don’t get what that is showing.” 

“Her spark!” Ratchet said impatiently.  “The very thing that makes us _who_ we are.  In her case, her signature is the same, but the _energy_ beneath it is not!  The color of it has even changed!” 

~So the ritual I used to save her life did permanently change her soul.~  Optimus heard Kaddrocrom comment. ~That explains much.~ 

“When I saw this…I feared she was an imposter…a plant,” Ratchet continued.  “But, after the miracle of getting her back from the dead, I didn’t want to destroy everyone’s hopes with this news.   So…I kept this to myself, even from her.  I was hoping her the change to her spark was temporary and would change back…it never did.” 

“So, you think Arcee is an imposter?  A plant like what happened with Jackie?” Bulkhead asked. 

“Not anymore.  As she did missions and interacted with us, I saw no discrepancies in her personality or knowledge,” Ratchet replied.  “I had to consider other possibilities, such as a clone with implanted memories…but that didn’t explain her unusual urges.  After confiding with Miss Darby and finding out about species dysphoria…I developed a new theory…one that did account for those urges:  that Kaddrocrom was preparing her body for his eventual return.” 

There was a burst of laughter in Optimus’ mind.  _Kaddrocrom?_ Optimus queried. 

~Oh this is too funny….~ the dragon replied.  ~He thinks I am going to return to the physical in her body…but here I am in _yours_.~ 

Opitmus had to fight to keep the smile off his face.  _That is indeed, ironic,_ he admitted. 

“I don’t know Doc,” Miko said.  “From how Arcee described the guy…he doesn’t seem to be the type to do such a thing.” 

“But he could have been deceiving her this whole time,” Ratchet countered.  “Remember your own mythology on dragons.” 

Kaddrocrom was no longer amused.  Optimus could ‘feel’ the heat as the dragon became angry. ~He is willfully ignorant of the truth!~ he hissed. 

“Yeah, well…Arcee gave as a different version on our ‘history’ with them,” Miko told him. 

“And you don’t think she was lied to on that?” 

“Ratchet…whether or not dragons were evil beings is not what we are discussing,” Optimus reminded him.  In part to get the discussion back on topic and in part to keep the dragon in his head from unintentionally burning up his processor. 

“Right….”  Ratchet reset his vocalizer and continued.  “Everything pointed to the gemstone as the source of her issues.  As you know, I suggested several times to have it removed, but she refused.  After the incident at the Harbinger, I felt there was no choice.  So, I…asked her to come in for a full systems check…” 

“But you were really going to remove the gemstone,” Optimus said grimly, to which Ratchet nodded.  “Against my orders…and her wishes.” 

“I was doing what I felt was best for her,” Ratchet sighed.  “But after I had removed it…her vitals started tanking…her spark energy dropped to fifty percent!  I was forced to put it back.  Thankfully…that was all that was needed to stabilize her.  When she found out…well…you know the results of that.” 

~So I was right the gemstone contains part of her lifeforce,~ Kaddrocrom said grimly.  ~He is lucky putting it back was all it took to restore her.~ 

“Should we go after her?”  Bulkhead asked.   “Granted…she has a heck of a head start on us….” 

Optimus paused a moment to think on this. 

~To do so would defeat the purpose of her leaving,~ the dragon advised.  ~She needs time to herself.~ 

He found himself agreeing.  “No,” he announced.  “Due to Ratchet’s actions, her trust in all of us has been badly shaken.  She needs time to come to terms with it.  When she is ready, she will return on her own.” 

:But what if she joins the ‘Cons!:  Bumblebee asked. 

“Seriously?”  Bulkhead retorted.  “I think she’d rather offline herself than to join them.”  Ratchet visibly twitched at his choice of words. 

:Point…:  Bumblebee conceded. 

“It is not her trust in the cause, but her trust in us,” Optimus reminded them. 

The room was quiet and solemn for a few moments.  It was finally interrupted by an incoming call.  It was Agent Fowler. 

“Prime!  Since when are members of your team are able to turn into mythological creatures!?”  the human demanded. 

“We don’t…,” Ratchet said slowly, uncertainly. 

“Well, take a look at this.”  Fowler sent them a video.  “This has been spreading like wildfire on the web since this morning and it’s been hard to keep down!” 

Optimus activated the link and the video started to play.  It was security cam footage from a cattle ranch, the time showing it was just last night.  For a moment, there was nothing of interest, then a familiar bike tumbled into the view, the cattle scattering in alarm.  Arcee reverted into bot form before she came to a stop, barely still in frame. 

“The gemstone…” Ratchet pointed out.  “It’s glowing…” 

Arcee didn’t seem to notice the glow, but was obviously _feeling_ something, as she put one hand over it, her face contorted with discomfort.  Optimus could feel Kaddrocrom ‘pressing’ forward in his mind, feeling rather eager…excited even to see what happened next.  As they watched, Arcee suddenly relaxed, as if resigned. 

That’s when she was enveloped in a purple light and before their optics, her body changed.  Shifting, into a winged beast.  The light then faded away, revealing fully her dragon form.  It all happened in only a few seconds. 

“By the AllSpark….”  Ratchet breathed. 

~At last, she figured it out,~ Kaddrocrom spoke.  ~Pity it was in view of such a device.~ 

Arcee was stumbling, disoriented.  Then a light was shined on her.  “Oh no…” Jack was saying.  “The ranch owner.”  There was no sound, but they could easily imagine the cries of shock and alarm at what the owner was seeing. 

Fortunately, Arcee seemed to get her bearings quickly.  With a few powerful flaps of her wings, she took to the air, out of sight of the camera.  That’s when the video ended. 

“Mind explaining this, Prime?”  Fowler demanded. 

“You may not believe us, Agent Fowler,” Optimus told him. 

“Prime…I am currently talking to a bunch of large sentient robots from another planet,” Fowler pointed out.  “I ‘think’ I may be more open minded than that.” 

The human had a point.  “Very well.”  Optimus said before giving him a short version of what happened with Arcee. 

“So, let me get this straight…dragons are real,”  Fowler started after he was done. 

“Were,” Miko corrected. 

“With the exception of Arcee…,” Jack double corrected. 

Fowler rolled his eyes.  “And one of them turned Arcee into this and now she can turn into one willy-nilly?” 

“She was not aware of her continued capability until now, Agent Fowler,” Optimus told him. 

“Well…whether she did or not, you better find her and get her back to base.  There’s already talk on the web about bounties being put on her head.  You can bet every redneck and trophy hunter in the country are already looking for her.” 

“But why?” Miko cried.  “She hasn’t hurt anyone!” 

“Humans…fear what they do not understand, Miko,” Optimus reminded her.  “And dragons have long been vilified by your kind.”  He felt a snarl of agreement from Kaddrocrom. 

“That’s…just stupid!  I don’t want Arcee’s head to wind up stuffed and hung over some fireplace!”  Miko cried, stomping her feet.  Jack and Raf nodding in agreement. 

“The problem with this, Agent Fowler...,” Ratchet started.  “Is that well…she can _fly_ …while the rest of us _can’t_!  We would be at a great disadvantage in locating her.” 

“You gotta point there…and I know your numbers and resources are limited,” Fowler relented.  “You do what you can and I’ll see about arranging to have some of Uncle Sam’s finest do searches of their own.  I can probably pull off an ‘endangered species’ act in this case…” 

“We appreciate the help, Agent Fowler,” Optimus said gratefully. 

“Anytime, Prime.”  The line then disconnected. 

“So, I guess we will be going after her anyway,” Bulkhead sighed.  “If only to keep her from becoming some hunter’s trophy.” 

“What would be the point?”  Ratchet sighed.  Optimus had never seen the medic looked so defeated since they lost Cybertron.  “She’s no longer Arcee….” 

: What?: Bumblebee questioned.  : She’s still Arcee!  Just a dragon now!: 

“No, she’s not!” Ratchet insisted.  “Kaddrocrom has taken her over!” 

“You don’t know that, Ratchie,” Bulkhead countered.  “We just to find and talk to her.” 

“Oh, you don’t think that creature would have learned exactly how to act like her to throw us off!?”  Ratchet snapped.  “And don’t call me that!” 

_Should we tell them?_   Optimus asked, a bit surprised dragon hadn’t said anything yet. 

~No need,~ Kaddrocrom replied.  ~He will be proven wrong, soon enough.~ 

“Ratchet, I believe your guilt is clouding your judgment,” the Prime stated.  “You may be jumping to incorrect conclusions again.” 

“Oh?”  Ratchet rounded on him, but Optimus did not flinch.  “What other possible conclusions could there possibility be!?” 

Without hesitation, Optimus replied.  “Did the possibility of Arcee being granted the permanent capability of changing into a dragon ever cross your processor?” 

Ratchet stiffened and looked away, not answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a box of various things you can pelt Ratchet with right over here *points*
> 
> Trust me. He's going to get flak for this for. A. While.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee makes a decision and the rest of the team get an unexpected new member.

Wilderness 

Arcee stretched and yawned before opening her eyes.  Briefly she was confused on why she was outside the base and sleeping in a cave.  Then she remembered what happened.  Ratchet betraying her trust.  Her transformation and subsequent night flight. 

She sighed as she looked at herself.  While she was glad what she had experienced before had really happened, that she hadn’t just imagined it all, she worried on what the others would think about her now.  Would they see her as a freak of nature?  An imposter posing as herself?  In her spark…heart…she knew Optimus would be more open minded on it, but the others?  

Well, she knew Miko would be thrilled and likely insist on getting a ride. Arcee chuckled lightly at the thought.  Raf would probably be very curious.  Jack?  She felt he would be just happy she wasn’t going crazy.  His mother on the other hand, would probably freak out and it would take time to convince her that she wasn’t going to eat her or the kids. 

As for the rest of Team Prime?  Bumblebee and Bulkhead…despite having known them for years, she found herself uncertain on how they would react.  Wildcards, both of them.  As for Ratchet? 

She snarled at the thought of him, at what he tried to do.  He’ll probably try to study her to death, maybe try to find a way to keep her from changing into this form ever again as it was ‘unnatural’.  She didn’t trust him _not_ to try something like that now.  Being the team medic would have afforded him plenty of opportunities to run tests without her knowledge.  Just like how he used a ‘full system check’ to cover an attempt to remove her gemstone. 

No, she can’t go back.  Not so long a Ratchet is there.  She’ll miss the other’s but…she needed to protect herself.  Arcee intended to still fight the ‘Cons, but she knew she’ll have to be more careful about it from this point on. 

For now, she intended to enjoy being a dragon for a while.  After that, she planned on practicing switching back and forth.  Right now, she felt the need to hunt…. 

\-- 

_Meanwhile…_  

Autobot Base 

There was a tense silence in the Command Center.  Optimus was waiting patiently for Ratchet to respond to his question, as was everyone else.  However, the medic was still silent, guilt and shame clear on his face.  It was clear to at least Optimus that he had not considered the possibility that Arcee had such an incredible new ability, choosing to believe in the most pessimistic possibility instead. 

The silence was finally broken when their scanners picked up an incoming friendly beacon.  It wasn’t Fowler, no, this was an Autobot one. 

“Arcee?” Ratchet questioned, his voice full of hope as he went to the monitor.  Optimus seriously doubted it:  Arcee was the not the type to forgive and forget so quickly.  Her millennia long grudge against Airachnid was proof on that.  His suspicions were confirmed when the trajectory was coming from space, not the ground. 

“Jackie?” Bulkhead offered, his optics brightening at the thought of his old Wrecker buddy coming back. 

“No…,” Ratchet said.  “It’s not the Jackhammer…not a ship at all.  It’s…a seeker…one of ours!” 

: I didn’t think we had any left after what happened at Aquatron.…:  Bumblebee commented. 

“Hold on…I’m picking up a faint communication.”  Ratchet typed quickly at the console, trying to enhance and clean it up. 

//This…Jetfire\\\ a voice said.  //Calling…Autobot...low…fuel…need…assistance…respond!\\\ 

_Jetfire…_   Optimus hadn’t seen that bot since just before the exodus of Cybertron.  Quickly he replaced Ratchet at the communications console.  “Jetfire, this is Optimus Prime.  We read you.” 

//Thank Primus!\\\ came a grateful response.  //I feared…wouldn’t find anyone.  What are…coordinates?\\\ 

“I’m sending you rendezvous coordinates as we speak,” Optimus replied.  “Be advised, Megatron and his forces are on this planet and will likely try to intercept.” 

//Megatron…oh of all...\\\  A sigh.  //Alright…I’ll do my best if…‘unwelcome’ party…up before you do….Jetfire out.\\\ 

“Ratchet, get your medkit ready,” Optimus ordered.  “Bulkhead, man the space bridge.  Bumblebee, Arcee….”  He stopped short when he realized what he just said.  Arcee wasn’t here, meaning he was short one warrior. 

“Optimus, I can handle the ground bridge,” Raf offered.  “Sounds like you’ll need every bot available.” 

“Much appreciated, Raphael,” Optimus said gratefully. 

\-- 

Nemesis 

“What is it Soundwave?” Megatron queried when the silent bot approached him. 

_//This…Jetfire.\\\_   Soundwave played. _//Calling…Autobot...low…fuel…need…assistance…respond!\\\_  

Jetfire.  Megatron remembered that one.  He was once under Starscream’s command and knows things about the seeker that may complicate his plans.  Not to mention the Autobots having a competent flyer on their side would make things even more difficult for him.  Jetfire needed to be eliminated while he was weak and before he hooked up with his fellow Autobots. 

“Scramble the flyer drones!”  he ordered.  “That Autobot must be destroyed before he joins the others!” 

Soundwave silently nodded in acknowledgement. 

\-- 

_Meanwhile…_  

Wilderness 

Arcee now had something in her stomach, thanks to the deer she caught. It didn’t quite fill her, oddly, suggesting that she must be bigger than she was the last time she was in this form.  _Guess I am still growing._   Though Kaddrocrom warned her she likely had a hard limit, she did wonder how big she’ll eventually get.  The increase in size probably did somewhat explain why she felt the way she did the last few days, not that it improved her opinion on certain bot’s actions toward her. 

She took to the sky, going in a random direction once more.  Arcee figured she may as well take advantage of her new flying abilities to scout for ‘Con activity, maybe even untapped energon mines.  With a form like this, Megatron’s forces would likely ignore her so long as she doesn’t make herself a threat to them…. 

\--

_Short time later…_  

Near Rendezvous coordinates 

Optimus hadn’t been kidding when he said Megatron was likely to intercept. 

_Scrap!_   Jetfire rolled to avoid more blaster fire, pushing his already battered engines as fast as they could go.  While the ‘Con’s on his aft were only drones, there were a lot of them.  Too many for him to handle in his weakened condition.  He hoped Optimus was at the rendezvous point waiting…and with back up.  The one saving grace was that Starscream wasn’t leading this attack:  he knew he’d be shot down already if that was the case.  

Briefly his processor burned with an old hatred.  Starscream had been his Commander, his friend.  He had helped that seeker through many problems.  Jetfire had answered his call when, as a newly appointed Air Commander, he needed another bot to fill his initial squad when no one else would.  He was his shoulder to cry on when he lost someone he loved and later, Vos.  His was the voice of reason, the calming voice when Starscream let his temper get the better of him.  He knew things about Starscream very few others did, as he trusted him that much and he trusted him.  

Yet what did he do when Megatron wanted his station?  He threw it all away!  Because of one particular weakness:  his drive to protect those he cared about the most, no matter what the cost.  In this case, the cost was allowing Megatron access to Dark Energon…which ultimately cost them Cybertron. 

Speaking of costs, his trip down memory lane had distracted him.  One of the jetcons landed a shot on one of his engines, leaving him with only half thrust…his speed advantage gone.  No choice, he had to land now.  Thankfully the rendezvous point was close. 

He transformed shortly just above the ground, stumbling a bit as he hit it running.  The blasted ‘Cons were still shooting at him, the ground around him being kicked up as their shots hit the earth.  He wanted to fire back, but didn’t have the energy to do so.  Scrap, he was having a hard time running as is:  he was pretty much running on fumes and overclocking right now. 

Then, he fell.  Either his legs gave out or he tripped, it didn’t matter.  He was eating dirt and the Jetcon’s were right there, surrounding him as they transformed to robot mode.   One got too close and he quickly showed it that he wasn’t done yet:  he ripped open its chassis with his claws.  Claws that weren’t as long as Starscream’s, but still sharp enough to do plenty of damage. 

“Come on…,” he growled, rising to his feet, holding the dead frame of the jetcon in one hand, wings flared in challenge.  “That all you got?” 

“Prepare to join the Allspark, Autoscum,”  one of the jetcon’s said as they charged their blasters. 

Then one ‘Con fell, followed by two more, hit by blaster fire.  There was a roar as a large round green bot jumped into the fray, bashing jetcon’s left and right.  He was followed by a bot he recognized, Bumblebee.  Then Optimus Prime came into view and that’s when the remaining Jetcon’s realized this fight was over and fled. 

“You are sight for tired optics,” Jetfire sighed with relief, dropping the dead jetcon.  “Cutting it a bit close though, weren’t you?” 

“My apologies,” Optimus said.  “We had to make arrangements for ground bridge control.  Are you injured?” 

“One of the ‘Cons landed a lucky shot on one of my engines, but aside from that and running on fumes, I think I-”  He felt himself start to pitch forward as the overclock crash hit him.  Optimus was able to catch him.  “Scrap…overclock crash….” Jetfire blurted out as he fought to stay awake, his vocalizer starting to spit out static. 

At that point, a fourth Autobot came into view, white and orange, medic chassis. Bulkier build.  He wasn’t sure if it was the energon deficiency talking or what, but he _liked_ what he saw.  _Oh, hello handsome…_  

Unfortunately, he went into stasis lock before he could learn that bot’s name. 

\-- 

“Energon levels are critical,” Ratchet stated after giving the now limp seeker a scan.  “And that overclocking he went through did not help his situation any.  We need to get him back to base immediately.” 

“He wasn’t kidding about the running on fumes thing,” Bulkhead muttered as he helped Optimus support the bot’s weight, while Bumblebee was calling for a ground bridge. 

“If he flew here all the way from Cybertron in his alt mode, it’s no wonder…,” Ratchet muttered as the ground bridge opened.  

As they carried the unconscious seeker through the portal, Ratchet thought back to the moment just before Jetfire had fallen unconscious.  He could have _sworn_ he saw an interested look on his face as he looked right at him.  Nah, was probably due to his condition. 

\-- 

_Later…._  

Wilderness 

HB5907 shifted in its position, feeling bored.  Guard duty at small obscure mines like this one were the worst, as there was hardly anything going on.  Even the mining operation was not very active, as most of the workers were focused on the larger mines since the war kicked up again.  It almost rather be in a combat unit.  Almost.  While it wanted more excitement, it didn’t want to wind up offline.  The Autobots held no punches when it came to lowly drones like it. 

Movement caught its optic, getting its attention.  Out of the tree line came a large winged beast.  HB5907 tilted its helm curiously: it had never seen a creature like that before on this planet.  It took a moment to observe it more carefully, grateful for the distraction. 

It was blue, black and grey in color and appeared it would reach its knees in height, perhaps slightly taller.  Four legs, two wings.  Couldn’t tell its wingspan as they were currently folded, but the tail was easily longer than the length between its snout and tail base.  Head had a pair of large horns that curved downward toward the lower jaw. 

The beast had its head low to the ground, it rhythmically bobbing as it moved about almost randomly, but slowly getting closer to it.  Was it searching for something?  When it got too close, he charged his blaster, as per protocol.  The sound caught it’s attention and it hopped back a few paces in surprise, looking right at it.  It lifted one front paw up and seemed to be studying _it_ carefully, before it lost interest and wandered off, disappearing back into the forest. 

HB5907 sighed.  The day was back to being boring…and its shift wasn’t over for a few more breems…. 

\-- 

Arcee had been right. 

While the drone that was watching her did charge its weapon as a warning when she got too close, it didn’t attack her outright when it saw her.  She didn’t plan on being so bold though with a bot like say...Breakdown.  Especially not Megatron! 

Her little test welded other results as well.  While she did determine this mine was lightly guarded, she noticed the drone had a scent to it.  Smelled like heavily processed iron, with a hint of dust.  She thought back to when she fought Airachnid in this form, did she have a scent?  _Yes.  Lead and acid.  Suits her._   If other Cybertronians had their own scent as well, that would be very useful.  Arcee made a mental note to test this further when she had the opportunity. 

With her little ‘mission’ a success, she found a place to hide close by so she can attempt shifting back to robot form.  It took a few kliks to figure it out how to reverse the process.  Once she did, she allowed herself a moment to recover from the brief disorientation.  Then she checked her navigation system to get the proper coordinates before temporarily activating her comms so she could send a brief message back to the base. 

Getting energon was always a problem for the team, so she figured she could still contribute to the team by sending them intel like this.  She added little ‘message’ for Ratchet to make it clear that it wasn’t the team as a whole she was mad at...just him.  A bit immature, but, she didn’t care. 

A part of her wondered if she should try to take some energon for herself.  However, though she knew she should be about half empty right now, her tank was reading almost full.  _Huh…I guess eating in dragon form fuels both, good to know._   She wasn’t sure _how_ that worked, but she wasn’t about to risk frying her processor trying to figure it out.  What was important was that she had a big advantage now over all other cybertronians: she could literally eat anything to refuel herself.  She nearly chuckled out loud at that. 

The message has been successfully sent.  Once she got confirmation it arrived at the base, she turned off her comms once more.  She then quickly changed back into a dragon and flew off again, starting the search for more things of interest to the team once more. 

\-- 

_Meanwhile…._  

Autobot Base 

Jetfire blinked his optics a few times as he awakened.  He found himself staring at a tall cylindrical ceiling, which was definitely not cybertronian architecture.  How did he get here?  _Oh right, I had an overcharge crash._   Prime and his team must have carried him back to their base.  And gave him energon:  his tank hasn’t felt this full in orns. 

“Oh good, you’re awake.”  He looked toward the voice to see the same white and orange bot he saw just before he went into stasis lock.  Said bot was currently running a few scans over his chassis.  “How are you feeling?” 

It felt like his spark just did a flip in its chamber.  _Oh…I hadn’t felt that in a very long time._   He had to fight to keep himself from blushing.  “A lot better, thanks,” he replied, starting to sit up, only to be stopped by the medic pushing him back down again. 

“Nup nup nup!” the bot said, wagging his finger.  “I’m not done with you yet.  I’m checking for other damage before I start repairing your damaged engine.” 

Well, he certainly didn’t mind in this case.  This bot could work on him for the next several cycles for all he cared.  Unfortunately, their brief conversation caught the attention of someone else:  Optimus Prime, whom was now approaching them.  Probably for the best, as eventually he would have made a fool of himself watching the medic work.  He always did when it came to bots he was interested in. 

“Jetfire,” Optimus greeted.  “I’m glad to see your condition has improved.” 

“All thanks to your fine medic here, Optimus,” Jetfire replied. _Oh scrap…I hope they don’t interpret that the way I meant it._   It was a good thing he was flat on his back: his wing tell would have been a dead giveaway: it was hard enough to keep himself from blushing. 

“Ratchet is an expert in his field,” Optimus stated with smile, though that turned into a slight frown when he added.  “Though he is not without his faults….” 

Ratchet was muttering something about not letting the ‘new guy’ hear about his latest frag up.  Jetfire found it kind of cute.  “There’s a bunch of micro damage from your extended space flight,” Ratchet spoke up as he finished his examination.  “Which should heal up on its own so long as you keep fueled.  So, other than your damaged engine you are fine.  Sit up and turn around for me, I’ll get to work on it now.”  Once he had positioned himself as requested, Ratchet added.  “Try not to smack me with those wings of yours, alright?” 

“I’ll do my best,” Jetfire replied, unable to keep a little smirk off his face.  

As Ratchet got to work, Optimus gave introductions.  Of those present, only Bulkhead was new to him, at least by face.  “Bulkhead…I’ve heard of you.  A Wrecker, right?” Jetfire asked. 

“Ha! That’s right,” Bulkhead replied with a grin. 

“I spent some time with your fellows on Cybertron after the initial exodus, fighting Shockwave and his regime.  Eventually though, Ultra Magnus gave the order to evacuate ourselves.”  Jetfire sighed, remembering how painful it was to leave their home after failing to save it.  _And all because of that soft sparked…._   His wings started to tremble with rage.  He felt Ratchet poke him, reminding him that someone was in wing range.  “Sorry,” he muttered. 

“What happened after you left Cybertron?” Optimus asked. 

“I explored the galaxy a bit,” Jetfire replied, grateful for the topic change.  “Got to exercise my scientific mind in the process.” 

“Weh-ell,” Ratchet spoke up.  “I certainly appreciate having another scientific mind on the team.  To counter the barbarians….” 

“Hey now,” Bulkhead protested, folding his arms.  “I only destroyed a few pieces of equipment…” 

“A few too many!”  Ratchet snapped.  “I needed those!” 

Jetfire reset his vocalizer to get their attention on him again.  “Anyway…I received your message, Optimus, and started my journey here.  Unfortunately, my ship was hit by a meteor shower shortly after I entered this system.  I was able to hold it together for a while, but I eventually had to abandon it in the asteroid belt between the fourth and fifth planets.  I used my alt mode the rest of the way.” 

“We are glad you were able to make it, Jetfire, considering the circumstances,” Optimus said. 

“I’m glad as well, Optimus. It’s good to be among fellow Autobots again.”  Then he brought up a question that had been in the back of his mind.  “But…is this all of you?  All there is?” 

That this Optimus visibly sighed.  “We have human allies,” he replied.  “Three of which had to be returned home early due to a school event: they will be returning tomorrow.  Then there’s our human liaison, Agent Fowler, whom help us to maintain our secrecy.   As for fellow Autobots…” 

“Wheeljack visited for a bit,” Bulkhead put in.  “He didn’t stick around.  There’s Arcee as well…but….” 

:Ratchet chased her away…: Bumblebee grumbled, folding his arms.  Though he couldn’t see him, he could have sworn he felt Ratchet cringe behind him. 

“Wait…what?” Jetfire craned his neck to look behind him to look at Ratchet who pretended to be completely focused on repairing him.  He looked to Optimus for answers instead. 

“It…is a long story,” Optimus responded, his tone heavy.  “One that starts a few joors ago…” 

Before Optimus could start, their communications console pinned with an incoming message.  : It’s from Arcee!:  Bumblebee cried excitedly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetfire finally finds out what happened and Arcee has a very bad day.....

Autobot Base 

It was clear to Optimus that Ratchet was looking for any sign that he had been forgiven, due to how he had dropped what was doing to rush for the console.  The Prime had stopped his progress short by grabbing him by the shoulder. “What does the message say?” Optimus asked. 

: It’s a set of coordinates,:  Bumblebee replied as he read it.  : And a short message: Energon Mine, few guards and…uh….:  The scout clearly was hesitant about reading further. 

“And!?”  Ratchet demanded. 

: At the end it says…‘Frag you, Ratchet.’: 

Optimus felt the medic’s frame slump under his hand and heard faint cry of despair emit from his vocalizer.  That message was clear to everyone:  Arcee will aid them however she could, but wanted nothing to do with Ratchet.  Her trust with him was truly broken.  Well, clear to everyone but Jetfire, whom looked rather confused. 

“I think I need that story….,” the seeker uttered. 

“I’m afraid it will have to wait, Jetfire,” Optimus stated regretfully.  “Megatron’s forces control most of the known energon deposits on this planet and any opportunity to obtain some for our own supply must not be passed up.” 

“If there is a chance she is still in the area than I-“  Ratchet started to say but Optimus cut him off. 

“When she is ready to speak to you, she will do so on her own terms,” Optimus told him sternly.  “You are to remain here, man the ground bridge and finish repairing Jetfire.” 

“Yes…Optimus,” Ratchet whispered softly, his head down. 

“The rest of you with me.” 

“Let’s kick some ‘Con tail pipe!” Bulkhead said excitedly as the ground bridge activated. 

\-- 

Energon Mine 

The intel was correct, this mine was only lightly guarded.  Optimus and others overtook it easily.  It was only a small mine, but any energon they find and obtain was important.  This was especially so now that Jetfire was with them, since seekers tended to have a higher fuel consumption rate. 

“Should we leave some for her?” Bulkhead was asking as they started preparing the energon for transport.  Bumblebee was scouting the perimeter to ensure they wouldn’t get any surprise counter attacks. 

~There’s a chance her dragon from will provide all the energy she needs,~  Kaddrocrom explained.  ~My kind can eat anything…literally.~ 

“I believe if she needed us to do so, she would have requested as such,” Optimus told Bulkhead. 

: Optimus!:  Bumblebee called out.  Optimus turned and joined the scout at the perimeter.  Bumblebee pointed out a set of tracks.  There were two different paw prints:  one hand-like, the other lizard-like.  : Could this be Arcee?: 

~Yes, that is Arcee,~ Kaddrocrom confirmed. 

“I believe that is most likely the case,” Optimus told the scout. 

: To think she was able to get this close….: 

“Megatron and his forces consider organics beneath them…thus a waste of their time to engage if they are not being a nuisance…or clearly associated with us.” Optimus reminded him.  “Arcee knows and understands this.” 

The scout nodded, then indicated a small hollow of rocks a short distance away.  In it were a mix of tracks, mostly dragon, but faintly there were a couple of impressions of Arcee’s robot footprint.  It was obviously the spot Arcee had figured out how to switch back to robot form to send the message.  That there were no robot prints leading away told him that Arcee changed back to dragon afterward. 

: No other tracks,:  Bumblebee pointed out.  : She must have flown away at this point.: 

Optimus nodded in agreement.  It was clear Arcee did not wish to risk having an encounter with Ratchet so soon.  “Destroy the tracks,” he told the scout.  “We cannot risk Megatron making the connection.” 

~I am pleased Arcee has figured out how to change back and forth…and so quickly!~ Kaddrocrom stated. 

Optimus agreed and he hoped this event will have eased Ratchet’s fears on Arcee’s fate. 

\-- 

_Meanwhile…_  

Autobot Base 

There was an almost tense silence.  Scratch that, definitely tense, Jetfire decided.  He could feel it as Ratchet worked on his repairs.  He wanted to say something, but the only thing that was coming up in his processor on what to talk about was what happened between Ratchet and Arcee.  The seeker got the feeling that would be _not_ a good way to start a conversation. 

“Alright, I’m done,” Ratchet announced. 

Jetfire stretched and flapped his wings, nearly forgetting that Ratchet was back there.  Fortunately, the medic seemed to be expecting the response, as he artfully ducked under the wing that would have hit him.  

What followed was more silence.  Ratchet didn’t seem interested in talking, having gone to his workbench to work on some project.  Jetfire was reluctant to explore the base as he didn’t know if there were any restricted areas, plus he didn’t want to get lost.  So, he just stayed put, watching the medic work which was plenty enough distraction, in his opinion. 

“You mentioned you were a scientist,” Ratchet suddenly spoke up, finally breaking the silence.  ‘What field?” 

“Chemistry, mainly,” Jetfire replied, his wings fluttering slightly.  “But I took a secondary in Spark theory and dabbled in Deep Space exploration.” 

“Spark Theory?”  Ratchet’s optics seemed to light up as he looked at him.  The medic seemed a think a moment.  “I want to show you something.”  He gestured for him to come over.  Once he did, he brought up two spark reading results.  “What do you think of this?” 

Jetfire studied the readings, looking between them repeatedly.  “At first glance, I would think this was a pair of twins, however…the resonance is too different for that to be the case.  And there’s this.” He tapped a particular line on the reading.  “The subspace allotment is different.” 

Ratchet looked at him surprised.  “You can tell how much subspace a bot has from this?” he asked.  “I did not know that….” 

“It was only a fairly recent discovery just before the war started.” Jetfire shrugged.  “Since it was information that was not really useful to the war effort, it didn’t get spread around much.  The current theory is that part of every Cybertronian spark is always in the subspace.  How much of it that is determines how much subspace allotment they have, thus what alt-modes they can take in caparison to their frame size.” 

“Fascinating….” 

Jetfire’s wings fluttered, happy he was impressing him.  “I must say though…,” He tapped the right reading.  “This one is highly unusual.  Unless the scanner glitched, it’s showing half this bot’s spark is in subspace.  From what I’ve seen, _normal_ ratio between physical and subspace is between 80/20 and 60/40 percent, respectively.  This makes this one an outliner.” 

Ratchet’s optics were flicking this way and that.  “She wasn’t before…sure certainly is now it seems,” he muttered. 

“Ratchet?” Jetfire looked at the medic curiously, starting to suspect.  “Whose spark readings are these?” 

The medic sighed and closed his optics before responded.  “They both belong to one bot, taken at different times…Arcee.” 

Jetfire blinked at him in disbelief.  “That’s not possible,” he stated.  “Sparks are set from the moment of creation!” 

“I know that!  Every scientist and medic knows that!” Ratchet snapped.  “But she defies all logic on this and all because some…dragon meddled with her life!” 

Jetfire raised a ridge at him.  “What, in Primus name, is a dragon?” 

“A human mythological creature,” Ratchet grumbled.  “Which was thought to be just that, a myth.  Now Arcee has been transformed in one…and can apparently change back and forth at will!” 

“Wait, wait… _what!?_ ” Jetfire exclaimed.  “I think I am going to need more context for this one….” 

The medic sighed and moved to a different console, beckoning him to follow.  Jetfire did so, his processor swarming with questions.  Ratchet then started a video recording they had saved on their database.  Jetfire watched as a Cybertronian, Arcee apparently, suddenly changed into an organic winged creature then flew away. 

“Yeah that was pretty much everyone’s reaction,” Ratchet grumbled.  Jetfire realized his mouth was hanging open and shut it. 

“How?” Jetfire breathed.  While the video proved what Ratchet was telling him, it only caused even _more_ questions to pop up in his processor. 

Before Ratchet could start answering, Optimus called for a ground bridge.  Once Ratchet activated the bridge, Jetfire made himself useful by helping the team bring in the carts of energon they secured from the mine.  “Well,” Ratchet was saying once the last cart was brought in.  “Barring any major injuries, this should last us a while.”  After pause, he started to ask.  “Was Arcee-?” 

“She was no longer in the area by the time we arrived,” Optimus told him.  Ratchet looked chest fallen. 

: There’s a nasty storm brewing up over there,:  Bumblebee mentioned.  : I hope she doesn’t try flying in it….: 

Bumblebee’s comment only reminded Jetfire of all the questions he had.  “I think I _really_ need that story now, Optimus….” he sighed. 

Optimus was nodding in agreement.  “Walk with me, I’ll show you around the base while I tell it.” 

Jetfire happily did so. 

\-- 

Wilderness 

The wind had chosen a bad time to pick up.  Arcee had noticed the building storming in the distance, but thought it was still far enough away to not affect her.  She was wrong.  

Arcee was currently trying to avoid a small town, but the wind was forcing her in that direction.  After her encounter at the cattle ranch, she’d rather avoid any other confrontations with humans.  Nature, however, seemed to have other ideas, as the heavy wind was pushing her closer and closer. 

_Frag it._   Arcee turned herself toward the town, hoping that maybe she’ll get over it fast enough before anyone saw her.  She had almost made it, when she got hit by a downdraft, forcing her down faster than she could correct for.  Her forced trajectory was toward a large building, which looked like a church.  

_Scrapscrapscrap!_   She tried to swerve to avoid it, but her right wing got caught on something.  Something tore and Arcee screeched in pain.  Flight now compromised, she struggled to keep herself in the air, but she was going down fast.  It was by sheer luck she avoided the few remaining buildings and had a rough landing just at the forest edge. 

It took a few moments for the fog of pain to clear from her mind before she could check herself.  As far as she could tell, she had no broken bones, but there was a large tear that nearly went all the way to her wing hand between the third and fourth fingers on her right wing.  She could probably still fly, but it wouldn’t be balanced. _Scrap.  Didn’t get to fly for a whole cycle and I’m already grounded._   Primus must hate her. 

Torrents of rain started to pour down then.  Faintly over that, she heard human voices and they were getting closer.  _Great…they either saw or heard me._   She doubted they were coming to give her aid, considering what she was at that moment.  Retreat was the best option. 

Keeping her wings tightly folded, and ignoring the pain in the right one, she ran as quickly as she could deeper into the forest and up the mountain foothills.  The area was rocky, making her progress a bit difficult, but she knew it would slow the humans down more if they decided to chase her.  From the sound of things, they were.  Wonderful. 

She spotted a large cave entrance up on a ledge.  Hoping she could use it as both shelter and a means to lose her pursuers, she leapt up, barely getting both hands and feet onto the edge. Breathing a sigh of relief, she cautiously went into the cave, sniffing the air.  It smelled dry and dusty, with a hint of moisture from the rain outside.  There was an metallic scent here as well, though it was too faint to make out clearly.  No living things from what she could tell, so she gave herself a quick shake off before going in deeper. 

It was a tall cave, tall enough for a medium sized cybertronian to walk into, same with width.  Someone like Bulkhead may have difficulty on the width department, however.  She wondered if this was an old energon mine, considering how smooth the walls were.  Arcee noticed a side passage, but was about to pass it by when she heard something up ahead. 

“Nothing! Nothing at all!” a familiar growl echoed. 

_Scrap…Starscream!_   Well, she knew now where that metallic scent came from now.   Arcee quickly went down the side passage, only to find it wasn’t much of a passage:  it was more of a hollow.  All she could do was press herself in as far as she could and wait. 

“Of all the rotten luck….”  She heard Starscream growl:  he was definitely coming her way.  “Get my T-Cog ripped out of me by that wench…stripping me of both flight and subspace access.  Now I can’t even find _raw_ energon!?” 

She saw him pass by, thankfully not even glancing in her direction.  Arcee did see the rather nasty looking wound on his right side as he passed:  definitely Airachnid’s handiwork.  It was welded closed, but even she could tell it wasn’t a professional job.  She caught a stronger whiff of his scent:  magnesium and…cold?  She knew dragon senses were strong, but…able to smell a _temperature_?  Perhaps not literally, she realized, but more like it was the first thing that came up in her mind to describe it. 

“Oh great…rain,” the seeker grumbled, catching her attention.  

“It’s the devil himself!” She faintly heard a human cry.  This forced herself to poke her head out of hiding place.  Stasrcream was at the cave entrance and just off to the side, she could see a few a humans.  One of them dressed like a priest. 

_They caught up to me already?_   Though she had to admit: Starscream did look a bit demonic, with those red optics and sinister grin he often had…. 

\-- 

_Oh, for Primus sake…_   Starscream looked down at the small group of humans, feeling exasperated, one wing twitching.  One of the humans had taken out a cross shaped item and was holding it out toward him. 

“Go back to the pits of hell!” it was saying.  The rest of the group were cowering behind, apparently aware their puny weapons would be useless against him. 

“Oh…puh-lease….,”  Starscream groaned, rolling his optics.  If he was in better shape he’d be tempted to just blast the annoying fleshlings.  Or eviscerate the lot of them.  However, he _wasn’t_ so he couldn’t afford energy to waste it on something that was more of an _annoyance_ than a threat.  Instead, he reached down and plucked the cross out of the human’s hand, then crushed it effortlessly.  “Frag off.” 

One of them got brave and fired its weapon at him.  The round harmlessly bounced off his cheek, though it still made him close that optic out of reflex.  Seems more convincing was needed, apparently.  He flared his wings and screeched at them, flexing his claws.  That did the trick. 

Watching the humans trip and stumble over themselves was amusing enough to bring a brief smile to his face.  It quickly faded when he remembered his predicament.  Starscream vented a sigh.  He didn’t feel like traveling in the rain to the next abandoned mine.  Plus, it will be night in a couple breems anyway.  So, he turned around and went a bit deeper in before sitting down, leaning against the cave wall. 

As he drifted off into recharge he did have a passing thought.  What were those humans doing here?  It seemed like they were after something, but it clearly hadn’t been him…. 

\-- 

_Why, Primus why!?_   Arcee’s luck continued to drop it seemed.  While Starscream scared off her pursuers, and without hurting them surprisingly, the seeker apparently didn’t want to get wet and decided to recharge here for the night.  Right next to her little hollow, which meant one of his wings was currently partly over the entrance to her hollow.  She was fenced in. 

Arcee had no choice.  She had to stay quiet and wait for Starscream to leave.  Hopefully, when the seeker awakens he’ll leave right away.  Realizing it may take a while, she decided to take a nap herself…. 

\-- 

Autobot Base 

Their newest member was listening to the tale with great interest.  Optimus surmised that the rather unique circumstances was igniting the seeker’s scientific curiosity. 

“This is fascinating,” Jetfire was saying when Optimus had concluded.  “Arcee was…technically…reincarnated into a new body, which would likely explain the change in her spark.” 

~He would be correct,~ Kaddrocrom commented, though there was no ‘safe’ way for Optimus to relay this to the seeker without telling him about his ‘guest’. 

Fortunately, Jetfire appeared to be lost in his own thoughts for the moment.  “Considering he also has some scientific background,” he finally stated. ”I’m surprised Ratchet didn’t seem as...enthusiastic about it as me.  Maybe it’s just me, but I love the thought something throwing everything I thought I knew for a loop.” 

At this Optimus sighed.  “I have known Ratchet for a very long time,” he stated.  “But even I do not know everything about him.  He may yet have some secrets I do not know.” 

“I see.” 

“There is something else you should be aware of.”  Optimus stopped and turned toward him, Jetfire doing likewise.  “Recently it has come to our attention that one of Megatron’s high ranking members, his Second-In-Command, in fact, has gone rogue.” 

“Who?” 

“Starscream.” 

The seeker’s wings snapped back in shock, but quickly relaxed.  “Huh…so the slagger finally did something other than cower in front of him….” 

Optimus raised a brow.  “You knew him?” 

“I was part of his personal wing for a very long time,” Jetfire admitted with a sigh, wings drooping.  “We were best friends…until…”  His hands balled up and his wings flared.  “He took the cowards way out when Megatron decided he wanted Typticon station for himself!” His frame relaxed a bit as he added.  “That’s when I left him and officially joined you.” 

This was very intriguing and an opportunity, Optimus realized.  “I was hoping we could reach out to him, bring him to our side,” he admitted.  “Your experience with him may help us with that goal.” 

“I’m sorry to disappoint, Optimus, but I don’t think he can be saved.” Jetfire’s tone was bitter.  “After I left him, the next time I saw him he was completely twisted...cruel, power hungry…nothing like the bot I used to know.” 

Optimus raised a ridge at that.  “Surely there must be a reason for this drastic change.” 

“I have my suspicions and if they are true, I doubt there is anything we can do about it,” Jetfire sighed. 

~The seeds of his redemption are close to sprouting,~  Kaddrocom commented.  Optimus reflected on that for a moment. 

“No one is beyond hope, Jetfire,” he said.  “Perhaps all he needs is the right person at his side.”  He ‘felt’ the dragon chuckle a bit in his mind, but otherwise Kaddrocrom stayed silent.  Optimus took that as a sign that he was closer to the truth than he realized. 

“You really think Starscream can be redeemed?”  Jetfire was asking. 

“You have known him far longer than any of us, Jetfire,” Optimus replied.  “I believe you would be best able to answer that question.  In the meantime, you will require an earth based vehicle mode.  I will ask Agent Fowler to see if he can assist you with this.” 

Optimus showed him where his room was before leaving him to get properly settled.  ~Jetfire…knows more than he lets on,~ Kaddrocrom mentioned as Optimus headed back toward the command center. 

_It would appear there are a number of secrets are being held as of late,_ Optimus agreed.  He wondered how much longer he would be able to keep his own? 

\-- 

Wilderness 

_Next morning…_  

Arcee awoke to find no seeker wings, or any other seeker body parts fencing her in.  Cautiously, she poked her head out and looked around.  She sniffed the air:  that scent was still there, but it was faint.  Starscream had moved on.  _Thank Primus._   First thing she tried to do was to change back to bot form.  Nothing happened. 

_Scrap…must be due to my wing._   Looking at it, she wondered how long it would take to heal.  That was one thing she forgot to ask Kaddrocrom about:  how long do dragon injuries heal?  Then again, neither of them knew she would be able to use this form again at the time. 

Sighing, she realized she’ll have to make do.  As quietly as she could as she made her way out of the cave.  Once outside she did a quick look around to get her bearings.  With her wing injured, both travel and hunting will be more difficult.  And she certainly wanted to avoid that town:  she won’t have the benefit of a random Starscream appearance to save her next time. 

A small rock bounced of her head and she heard movement above and behind her.  She looked…and immediately wished she hadn’t.  Perched on top of the cave entrance and looking down at her with red optics was Starscream…. 

_Frag my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI on the scent thing: the first half is a 'physical' scent, the second is the astral/element 'scent'. On the second, if Screamer were a dragon like Arcee currently, he'd have ice breath.
> 
> To be continued in 'Trust and Loyalty: Uncertainty'! Starting Sunday!


End file.
